Cuando la falsa felicidad te asfixia
by nisesalya
Summary: Alice Cullen pasó la mayor parte de su vida intentando formar una familia feliz, cuidando de un rebelde Edward y a un pequeño Emmett con signos de depresión. Summary completo dentro :D
1. Prefacio

**Declaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia :)

**Summary Completo**

**Alice Cullen pasó la mayor parte de su vida intentando formar una familia feliz, cuidando de un rebelde Edward y a un pequeño Emmett con signos de depresión. No sabe cuál es la realidad, cae sucumbida por problemas ajenos que la llevan a la locura. Cuando la situación llega a extremos inimaginables, una ira lo desata todo; volviéndose todo en su contra.**

**N/A: Espero les guste :) Es mi primera historia, lo cual lo hace muy importante. Además esta historia está basada en su mayoría por hechos verídicos.**

**Sin más preámbulos, simplemente disfrútenlo…**

**Prefacio**

_El rey escapa_

_Porque sus vicios son más grandes que su persona,_

_Porque el oxígeno en su castillo_

_Estaba gastado de tanta humildad…_

Porque se resbala en la miel saturada de sus padres.- susurré y, sin querer, evoqué ese rostro difícil e inconstante.

He escrito cantidades monumentales de poemas, cuentos, fábulas; cualquier cosa que sea medio para expresar tanta frustración e ira.

Aún no puedo vaciarlas del todo.

Los recuerdos se mantienen frescos en mi mente, tan recientes, tan nuevos que creo escuchar sus gritos de desesperación, ver sus lágrimas de niño, sentir la tristeza cuando veía la situación destruyéndose en mis narices, sin hacer nada.

Y vuelven, siempre vuelven las mismas emociones, sombras que de tan gastadas pierden su noche; dejándolas a la vista de todos.

Al menos eso decía mi terapeuta, una mujer capaz de darte toda su confianza y lealtad, pero al fin y al cabo, habló de más en la última sesión que pude asistir, ganándose mi rencor más profundo.

Así pasó mi infancia y parte de la adolescencia, sucumbida por gente irascible.

-Alice.-había dicho mi madre en una ocasión cercana al presente.-quédate cuidando a Emmett, tengo que ir a la estación de policía. Tu padre no lo sabe, así que cuando llegue dile que fui a visitar a una amiga. Nos vemos querida.-y salió hecha un apuro, como siempre rescatando a su alcoholizado y estúpido hijo favorito.

Eso fue uno de todos los sucesos que ocurrieron y que siguieron sucesivamente, hasta que un inesperado regalo traído del cielo pudo con tanta rebeldía.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Declaimer:** **Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia :)**

** N/A:** Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo la única canción que pudo expresar mis sentimientos fue **Fly** de **Ludovico Einaudi.**

Lo sé, lo sé ¡Da una flojera escribir su nombre! Por eso les puse el enlace: watch?v=aQTIAdLVfRE

Espero les guste ;)

_Sin más preámbulos, simplemente disfrútenlo…_

**Capítulo 1**

Desperté sobresaltada por tantos gritos. Alcé la mano para tomar mi celular y verificar la hora.

Eran las 04:00 AM.

-Edward.-maldije levantándome rápidamente. Saqué mi bata de algodón rosa del armario y abrí la puerta.

Fui a la habitación de Emmett para comprobar si seguía durmiendo, rezaba para que siguiera tranquilo si no fuese el caso. Con la mano en la manilla, empujé la puerta despacio y pude ver la redonda carita de mi hermano dormida. Sus cabellos negros estaban más largos que de costumbre. Hice una nota mental recordándome llevarlo a la peluquería. Su trasero estaba al aire, en una posición incómoda para dormir, pero que a él a simple vista le resultaba placentera.

Reprimí una carcajada.

Cerré la puerta y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, ahí los gritos eran más audibles.

-¡Dame dinero, Carlisle!.- gritó la inconfundible voz de Edward.

-¿Para qué?¿La gastarás en drogas, alcohol?, vamos, dime Edward, ilumíname.- escuché la voz de mi padre sorprendentemente mordaz.

Papá nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar en ese tono, es más, su benevolencia y estima siempre han sido propias de él. Jamás lo he visto que una situación se le salga de las manos, ni en el Hospital que es donde trabaja como doctor le ha pasado este tipo de desliz con las personas, aunque, cualquiera lo tendría si era Edward esa dicha persona.

-¡Te arrepentirás!.- otro grito más y un fuerte portazo remató esa nueva ola de cólera.

Esta era la parte más deprimente, porque mamá lloraba desconsolada en un rincón del enorme sofá de la sala con el celular en mano dispuesta a llamar a su hijo cuando llegaba verdaderamente tarde, en teoría, dormía con un ojo abierto toda la noche. Papá por su parte se quedaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina meditando sobre la "Situación de Edward", así era como le llama a esto. Luego de un tiempo salía de su ensimismamiento y levantaba a mamá del sofá que yacía dormida aferrándose como una niña pequeña a ese celular, subía las escaleras con cuidado y llegaba a su habitación, cerrándola en silencio, pensando que nadie lo escuchó, pensando que ni yo ni Emmett escuchamos el pleito de siempre.

Extrañamente, no ocurrió lo mismo.

Papá subió las escaleras de inmediato, estaba llegando al final de éstas cuando me ve cerca de la mesa de arrimo. Se acerca a mi lado y toma mi mano.

-Lo siento, Alice. Esto se está saliendo de las manos.-susurró mirándome con pena. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados, mi padre se estaba apagando.

-No es tu culpa, papá.-dije para tranquilizarlo.

_La culpa es de Edward_.-pensé

* * *

Tomé una corta ducha y me vestí rápidamente, al salir de mi cuarto me encuentro con un Emmett totalmente vestido.

No pude esconder mi sonrisa, se veía adorable.

-Imagino que te duchaste.- declaro fingiendo estar seria.

Me mira con sus enormes ojos azules iguales a los de papá y me sonríe con picardía.

-Nop.-dice completamente normal, caminando y bajando las escaleras.

Como siempre, tomé su mochila y la mía, dejándola en el sofá y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno. Emmett estaba intentando subir a un taburete, sus cortas piernas no alcanzaban el soporte para impulsarse, dejando que se resbalara; su rostro sumamente concentrado y rojo como un tomate gracias al esfuerzo.

Solté una risita que no le hizo gracia.

-¡Ja!.-dijo victorioso cuando pudo sentarse mientras sacaba su rosada lengua, apuntándome. Le devolví el gesto.

Miré el pequeño reloj apoyado en una fruta falsa, eran las 07:33 AM.

-Tenemos alrededor de media hora para desayunar e ir caminando al colegio, así que ¿Hacemos el desayuno express?.-pregunté moviendo mis cejas. Sabía que le encantaría la idea.

-Sí, sí, sí.-afirmó bajándose raudo del taburete.- Alice, vamos, vamos.-gritaba.

Antes de cerrar la puerta principal comprobé que papá ya se había ido a trabajar gracias a una notita que había dejado donde también decía que mamá estaba durmiendo. Nada de Edward. Con un suspiro, la cerré definitivamente.

Pasamos a un almacén y compramos galletas, leche en cajita, dulces, chocolates y cereales en barra. Caminamos con la boca llena todo el trayecto e intenté echar en la mochila de Emmett un paquete de galletas de avena por si le daba hambre después, tentando a mi suerte de que no se la comería.

Llegamos a tiempo. Dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla embarrándomela de chocolate y se marchó. Cerca del instituto había un colegio para menores de 10 años, una especie de guardería educativa donde les enseñan a escribir, leer, sumar, restar, dividir, multiplicar, una breve introducción sobre la biología, la historia, confecciones artísticas, además de juegos didácticos, tiempos libres para comer y compartir con niños de su edad…

En fin, un lugar ideal para el pequeño.

Mi primera clase del día era Trigonometría, un completo fastidio. Mi sueño en la vida es ser una gran diseñadora de modas, poder recorrer países deleitando a mis clientes con mis creatividades y no siendo hábil en la medición de triángulos.

Las horas pasan lentamente. Literatura, Biología, Música…Las asignaturas no me agradaban. Soy consciente que necesito de todo un poco para vivir y no ser una inculta; no obstante, a veces desearía ser una persona cualquiera que vive con la nada misma, con la libertad de pensamiento y no depender de una política que se rigen a todos por igual, porque todos somos diferentes. Si no tuviera sueños sería un estanque vacío de vitalidad, pero si los tuviera y no los realizaría, lamentablemente sería una inculta de aprovechar oportunidades.

El timbre sonó indicando la hora de almuerzo. Caminé sola todo el trayecto hasta la cafetería. Lo admito, no tengo amigos ni amigas; todos me miran con extrañeza como si fuera un bicho raro. Lo bueno es que no me molestan, no practican el Bullyng en mí lo cual agradezco. Tengo mucho que lidiar en mi casa y no aguantaría con problemas en el colegio.

Llené mi bandeja con comida y me senté sola, en la mesa más apartada.

Jasper Hale, el alumno estrella, se encontraba en la mesa de los populares; en último año de preparatoria, sabía cuáles eran los aspectos que todos creen necesarios para ser una verdadera leyenda en el instituto. Rubio, alto, delgado, de tez blanca, con unos hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el mismísimo océano y un trasero ¡Uf! de infarto.

Lo sé porque cierto día por error ingresé al vestuario de hombres pensando que Emmett se había escondido ahí. Recuerdo revisar todos los camarines y duchas, preguntando si alguien estaba ahí hasta que choqué con un duro cuerpo mojado, Jasper Hale tenía únicamente amarrada en la cintura un vil pedazo de tela ¡Cuánto daría por ser esa toalla!, se disculpó y hasta me ayudó a buscar a Emmett.

Se despidió con una sonrisa, diciendo que fue un placer haberme conocido.

-Un placer.-musité mordiendo una manzana.

Alguien arrastró una silla a mi lado, moví la cabeza enfocando los verdes ojos de mi queridísimo hermano Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunté sin controlar mi mal genio.

Frunció el ceño sacando una naranja de mi bandeja.

-¿No es obvio?.- preguntó alzando las manos, dándome a entender que se refería al colegio en sí.

-Me refiero a que no deberías estar aquí por tu borrachera de anoche. Te debe estar pasando la cuenta ¿no?.- me burlé por un momento esperando que no se lo tome tan personal.

-No me emborraché, tonta.- el jugo de la naranja mojaba sus manos, por impulso saqué una servilleta y le limpié los largos dedos. Un vistazo del pasado embrujó a mi mente, sinuosa hasta arrastrarse del todo.

_El silencio reinaba en la casa. Papá estaba como siempre trabajando, mamá había ido a comprar comestibles, a Emmett lo invitaron a la casa de un amigo de la escuela y Edward aún no llegaba del instituto._

_En el Warner Channel trasmitían The Big Bang Theory, una de mis series favoritas porque no podía dejar a Friends fuera de la lista. En la pantalla estaban Howard y Bernadette vestidos de pitufos. _

_La carcajada salió sin mi consentimiento al mismo tiempo que la puerta principal se abría._

_Era Edward y de su mano goteaba sangre._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?.- pregunté horrorizada. Corrí a la cocina, mojé un paño limpio, y volví apresurada. Le pedí que se recostara y le limpié uno a uno sus manchados dedos. La sangre manaba de los nudillos._

_-Cuéntame, Ed.- murmuré bajito._

_Su cara denotaba turbación._

_¿Por qué? Pensé._

_-Golpeé a un chico que intentaba abusar de una amiga.- dijo cabizbajo, ocultando su rostro de mí. Mi mano se posó en su barbilla y suavemente tiré de ella para que me mirara. _

_Tenía los ojos vidriosos._

_Acerqué su cabeza y la acomodé en mi regazo. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura emitiendo un gritito de dolor que no le importó. Como pudo se instaló en mis piernas y lentamente dejó resbalar esas tiernas lágrimas de niño, esas inocentes. Mojó mi blusa favorita y esta vez a mí no me importó. _

_-Cariño.- le llamé, acariciando su suave cabello cobrizo.-No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento al saber que defendiste a una chica, pero ¿Por qué lloras?.- pregunté confundida._

_¿Por qué lo hacía?.-pensé_

_-Mu…murió.-dijo tartamudeando.-Cuando le…le golpeé en la cara, mi a…amiga se acercó llorando a mí la…lado agrade…agradeciéndome y este tip…tipo sacó un cuchillo y lo ente…enterró en el corazón de Jessi…Jessica.-finaliza entre hipidos._

_¿Jessica? No puede ser la misma…-pensé_

_-Jessica Stanley murió, Ali.-bajó la vista a sus manos.- No pude salvarla.-sentenció enterrándose nuevamente en mi regazo._

_-Shhh.-intenté tranquilizarlo.-Hiciste lo que pudiste, Ed. No todos somos héroes, ellos sólo existen en las historietas y películas. En la vida real los que nos creemos héroes tendemos a equivocarnos porque somos humanos y tenemos vulnerabilidad, tenemos miedo de la realidad del mundo.-susurré convenciéndome de ello._

_-Hablas como si tú también formaras parte de ellos.-habló entre mis piernas._

_Miré su brillante cabello imaginando sus ojos._

_-Porque es así.-afirmé_

_Efectivamente, Jessica Stanley había muerto. El jefe de policía Charlie Swan interrogó a Edward, estuvieron mucho tiempo encerrados en su oficina mientras yo les comentaba lo mismo a mis padres. Todos sufrimos en silencio. Jessica era dulce, atenta, risueña; la chica no mataba ni a una mosca. Todo Forks lloró su pérdida. _

_Después del entierro, los padres de Jessica se marcharon diciendo que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, habían perdido a su única hija y no querían recorrer las mismas calles que tiempo atrás ella también lo hizo._

_Edward no fue de mucha ayuda cuando intentaron indagar sobre el asesino. Lo dejaron tranquilo después de un tiempo imaginando que con tanta presión nadie podría hacer semejante esfuerzo de recordar la muerte de alguien apreciado._

Fue en ese instante cuando todo se vino abajo. No sé qué se rompió en Edward o que pieza se armó, mas el detonante que explotó esa noche después del funeral lo cambió todo.

-Basta, haces que mi piel enrojezca.-dijo furioso sacando mis manos bruscamente de entre las suyas y de paso mi ensimismamiento.

-Oh.-solté asombrada por el rojo de su piel. Intenté tocarla para suavizarla pero las apartó ahora violento.

-¡Dije que ya basta!.-bramó haciéndome brincar en mi silla.

Todos en la cafetería tenían los ojos puestos en nosotros, incluso Jasper que frunció el ceño. Edward se pasó las manos por la cara hasta terminar en su cabello estirándolo con rabia.

-Escucha, Alice, yo…yo lo…-levanté mi mano deteniéndolo y parándome de la silla. Mi almuerzo había acabado.

-No quiero tus disculpas.-dije con dureza. Me acerqué, quedando frente a frente con él.-Estoy cansada de ellas.- me alejé y caminé con la mayor dignidad que pude sabiendo que muchos pares de ojos todavía me observaban.

Mi día escolar terminó bastante rápido. Luego de esa pelea en la cafetería muchas chicas, y también chicos, me sonreían ¡Con simpatía! Me sentí a gusto, tendría que planear más encuentros como ése.

-¡Diablillo!.-Chillé cuando Emmett salió corriendo por la grava hasta donde estaba parada esperándolo. Como siempre, sin Edward.

-Ali, no me digas así.- dijo enfurruñado y sonreí en respuesta.

-Bien, vamos.-dije tomándolo de la mano.

En todo el trayecto le preguntaba cosas. Me contó que en uno de sus recreos una niña _fea_ le estaba pegando con una pelota a una niña _bonita_ y no halló mejor cosa que sacar las galletas de avena que le había guardado, masticarlas y vomitárselas encima. Arrugué la nariz ante lo último.

-Yo nunca te he enseñado esas cosas.- lo reprendo.

-Lo sé, las películas sí lo hacen.- sonrió.- y lo mejor de todo fue lo que le dije después.- me miró con sus ojos azules radiantes.

-¿Qué le dijiste? Espero que sea una disculpa.- digo confusa.

Chasquea la lengua, dejándome asombrada por su desfachatez.

-Fue mejor que eso, le dije: ¡Ahora estás más fea! Y todos se rieron.-exclamó triunfante.

-Emmett.- lo reprendo, fallando cuando escucha mi risa.

-Es verdad. La otra chica sí era bonita.- sonríe tontamente y sus mejillas se colorean de un suave carmín.

Me detengo en la mitad del camino que conduce hacia la casa, volteo y me acuchillo un poco, mi estatura no es la más favorable, por ende, no es un problema cuando debo hacer papeles en las obras de teatro sobre un duende, un hada o en un caso bochornoso, un velador.

-¿Y esto?.- toco sus ardientes mejillas.- Muy bien, quiero su nombre, edad, nombres de familiares, dónde vive ¡Oh! ¿Cómo se viste? ¿Tiene buen gusto?.- pregunté emocionada.

Observé claramente cómo su mandíbula se desencajaba.

-Bien, tú ganas.- suspira.- Su nombre es Rosalie Hale, tiene siete años, tiene un hermano que va en tu instituto, su nombre es Jasper; vive en la calle J.J Thompson en esa casa enorme llena de flores rojas, es rubia de ojos azules, muy bonita y viste muy bien.- me guiña un ojo.

Ahora es mi mandíbula la desencajada.

-No pedí características.- dije riéndome.

Se encogió de hombros y corrió todo lo que quedaba de camino.

-Con que la hermana de Jasper.-murmuré y un leve aleteo se produjo en mi interior.

Caminé rápidamente hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta y no me gustó lo que vi. Mi terapeuta estaba conversando con Emmett, tocándole descaradamente su negro cabello.

-Buenos Días.-saludo con educación. Se levanta y me sonríe con falsedad. Conozco muy bien a esta mujer y su fachada de buena y amable ya no existe, al menos para mí.

-Buenos Días, Ali.-su saludo es como ácido para mis oídos.-Tu padre me llamó, diciéndome que has vuelto a decaer en esos problemillas y por el tema de tu hermano.-comentó caminando hacia su maletín y sacando unos papeles.-Como no nos hemos visto por muchas semanas, quiero que realices nuevamente el test anímico, ¿Está bien?.-preguntó volteándose a mí, mirándome con sus oscuros y muy delineados ojos.

-Claro. Vamos a la cocina.-digo lacónica. Enciendo la televisión e inmediatamente Emmett queda prendado de las caricaturas. Así estará hasta que terminen y podré conversar tranquila con mi bocona terapeuta.

Caminé tranquila, tomándome mi tiempo para lo que vendría. La Srta. Miller estaba en un taburete leyendo unas hojas. Su rubio cabello firmemente amarrado en una coleta dejaba a la vista su rostro; una frente pequeña donde no ocurre nada productivo dentro de ella y una gruesa boca cargada de pintalabios granate, tan grande que podría comerse el frutero a su lado y pasaría inadvertido.

-Aquí está.-dijo entregándome unas hojas y un lápiz.- Tómate tu tiempo, cariño y si no entiendes algo simplemente me lo dices.-finalizó mostrándome sus blancos dientes.

Asentí en respuesta.

Las primeras preguntas eran fáciles, luego se pusieron difíciles, como:

_11.-¿Ha pensado en quitarse la vida en alguna oportunidad?_

_A) No, valoro mi vida y no podría hacerlo._

_B) No, no valoro mi vida; pero no sería capaz de quitármela_

_C) Sí, en reiteradas veces lo he pensado_

_D) Sí, ya lo hice una vez y volvería a hacerlo_

¿Qué se supone que debería de marcar? ¿Qué ya he intentado matarme y resultó frustrado? Pero mi alternativa no estaba en la hoja, no existía esa respuesta. Es verdad que intenté matarme pero fue en una situación desesperada; estaba tan enferma de ira, ira con Esme ¡Sí Esme! Por sobreproteger a su hijo favorito, por consentirlo en todo y luego decir en la soledad de la noche _"Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos"._ Se ha quejado innumerables veces porque supuestamente yo no ayudo a mi hermano a ser mejor persona ¿Es esa mi responsabilidad? ¿Andar detrás de un adolescente de diecisiete años que lo único digno que hace es cuidar una planta de marihuana que tiene escondida en el fondo de su armario, donde de vez en cuando la saca para que tome el sol?. ¡Yo soy Alice!.- he querido decirle.-¡Tu hija al igual que Emmett!¡Yo estoy viva, siento la calidez del sol y respiro!¡Soy una persona sensible!¡Merezco de tu preocupación!. Lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, me aferro a la encimera apretando mis dedos en la madera, sintiendo la presión de los dedos, la presión de mi vida acumulada en una mochila a mi espalda. Un sudor frío atraviesa mi espina dorsal haciendo que arqueé la espalda por la sensación de agotamiento. Estoy gastada, al igual que Carlisle. Me concentro en seguir con el Test pero me es imposible, mi vista esta nublada de tantas lágrimas que caen mojando las hojas. Las seco rápidamente con fiereza.

_-No seas débil, Alice_.- me reprendo mentalmente.-_A Carlisle no le gustaría verte así_.- me digo

Carlisle, papá… el sí vale la pena; por él vale la pena levantarme los sábados muy temprano para ir con él al Hospital y mostrarme las múltiples funciones que se ejercen, esperando que deje esa loca idea de ser diseñadora. Lo hago porque es lindo ver su emoción por su trabajo. Por Emmett, que me pide llevarlo a la escuela, que vigile el sueño de Esme cuando le administra dosis de somníferos cuando su preocupación llega a irreconocibles extremos. Todo lo haría por él.

Porque él sabe que yo estoy viva.

-Cariño.- susurró una voz cerca de mí.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó.

Miré los ojos de Margaret Miller y logré vislumbrar una leve preocupación.

-Sí.-dije. Tomé el lápiz que había soltado y empecé a leer y a responder velozmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos le entregué las benditas hojas.

-Muy bien.- dijo.- En la próxima sesión analizaremos tu Test; ahora pequeñita, quiero que me cuentes como te has sentido últimamente, si has tenido más problemas en el colegio, la relación con tu hermano mayor. Vamos, cuéntame Alice.-incitó con voz acaramelada.

_¿Qué le digo?.-_ pensé

…

_A la mierda_

Abrí mis ojos estupefacta. No suelo decir vulgaridades pero se sintió muy bien…en mi cabeza.

-Está todo…normal.-respondo cruzando mis dedos en la espalda.-Usted sabe, mis problemas en el colegio han ido mejorando, ahora puedo sociabilizar más y con el tema de Edward, bueno, he intentado dejar las cosas en el pasado; ya no tengo depresión.-concluí. Todo lo anotaba en una libretita.

-¿Y Emmett?.-volvió a preguntar mirándome a los ojos.-¿Ya no tiene depresión?

Antes, a mi hermano le habían diagnosticado depresión infantil, discutiendo la falta de motivación y energía que tenía sabiendo que a los cinco años los niños son muy activos.

Emmett prefería mirar el paisaje por el ventanal durante toda la tarde.

Ahora es diferente, él ha cambiado. Se le nota en el rostro que ha hecho un logro por salir de su mundo y abrirse con los demás.

Y si…

_¿Y si efectivamente tiene depresión pero lo está ocultando de manera impecable?._-pensé

No, él no es así. Nunca haría algo parecido, lo conozco y sé cuándo miente…

-No tiene depresión.-digo escuetamente.

Termina de anotar un par de cosas más y se levanta tomando sus cosas.

-Alice, has mejorado de modo estupendo. Te felicito.- expresó dándome un beso en la mejilla.-Llamaré a tu padre para concertar la otra sesión y hablarle de tus avances. Seguiremos después. Adiós, cariño.-y salió de la cocina.

Escuché cómo se despedía de Emmett y cerraba la puerta.

-Es como si le metieran algo en el trasero cada vez que terminamos.-mascullo sacando un plátano del frutero.

* * *

Pasé la mayor parte de la tarde estudiando en el sofá para vigilar a Emmett de que no cometiera alguna travesura. Un día lo deje solo casi toda la tarde porque tenía un examen muy importante de Literatura y me encuentro con el sofá blanco de cuero rayado con crayones y manchado de salsa de chocolate.

Basta decir que tuvieron que comprar uno nuevo.

El timbre resonó en toda la casa, logrando que me tape las orejas. Como odiaba ese timbre.

-Alice, hay un chico preguntando por ti. Es igualito a Rosalie.-habló moviendo las cejas con granujería.

Sentí cómo la sangre se aglomeraba en mis mejillas y las manos me sudaban.

¡Jasper Hale estaba en mi casa!

Obligué a mis piernas moverse. Me costó un montón lograr que siguieran el movimiento de atrás y adelante, derecha e izquierda hasta que di con el bello rostro del chico. Me sonrió mostrando sus blancos y derechos dientes.

-Hola, Alice.-saludó. Su voz era la cosa más fascinante, más que ese museo de arte en Seattle. Era ronca pero no en exceso, una voz varonil sin lugar a duda y con un tono dulzón. Este chico desbordaba sensualidad con tan solo hablarme.

Y se acordaba de mi nombre.

-Ho…Hola, Jasper.- mordí mi lengua de tonta.

_¡No tartamudees!.-_ me reprendí en mi mente.

-Sé que no hemos hablado desde esa oportunidad en el vestuario de hombres, pero la verdad, es que vengo gracias a tu hermano.-habló despacio. Asentí.

-Bueno, Edward aún no llega pero puedes…-callé abruptamente cuando puso su mano en mi boca.

Cerré un poco la puerta y me acerqué a él. Suspiró hondo.

-Lo sé, vengo porque él me lo pidió. Dijo que saques un sobre azul que está en su habitación, entre su ropa interior.

_¡Marihuana! _

Me miró avergonzado, sabía lo que me pedía. Me pregunto si también consume.

-Entra. Vuelvo enseguida.- articulé.

Subí de dos en dos las escaleras, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del susodicho. Entré con miedo. No sabía con lo que me podría encontrar en ese lugar. El color de las paredes era de un sobrio azul piedra, muy Edward. Su cama estaba hecha con esmero, bien estirada y el edredón sin ninguna arruga. Sus estantes repletos de discos musicales y unos cuantos libros, junto al enorme estéreo. Su armario impecable, cero posters de Bob Marley o algo parecido; lo abrí y la ropa se encontraba doblada y clasificada por gama de colores, además, su ropa era de lo más normal: Camisetas de todos los colores, pantalones deportivos, de pijamas, jeans, trajes, camisas de diversos colores y diseños al igual que las corbatas, cinturones, gorros, calcetines y bóxers.

-Guau.- exclamé atónita. Su habitación no había cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mismo controlador por la limpieza a pesar de todo.

Giré en redondo, apreciando todo. Solté un gritito de alegría.

Su piano pulcramente cerrado, en un rincón del lugar.

-Te daba por muerto.-musité divertida.

_Toc… toc_

Jasper entró en la estancia con la boca abierta. No era de menos.

Soltó una risotada melodiosa.

-No lo creo.-exclamó.- Edward Cullen es un controlador del orden y la limpieza.

Nos reímos juntos, disfrutando de este lado oculto de Edward.

De pronto, caí en la cuenta de que estábamos muy juntos, demasiado juntos. Paré de reír y el también, la situación volviéndose incómoda; sin embargo, no quiero separarme de este nuevo límite que he llegado con un chico. Levantando su brazo, posó una mano en mi hombro e inclinó su cuerpo hacia mí. Cuando estaba a punto de estirar los labios para ir en busca de ese beso, los suyos los traslada a mi oreja y aspira mi olor.

El cuerpo me tembló de la cabeza a los pies.

-El sobre, _Ali._-ronroneó en mi oído y plantó un beso en mi lóbulo haciéndome jadear. El rubor se extendió por mi rostro sin poderlo detener. Alejé sus manos de mí, dirigiéndome donde la ropa interior de Edward. El dichoso sobrecito estaba envuelto en un bóxer blanco. No tenía repulsión por tocar ropa íntima masculina. Era mi hermano, he visto muchas cosas desagradables de él y la ropa no era nada.

Lo saqué y deposité en las manos de Jasper, retirando las mías de inmediato. Ahora que era consciente de ese extraño arranque eléctrico que azotó a mi cuerpo debía tener mucho cuidado con tocarlo. Odiaba sentirme frágil y que el resto lo notara.

Salimos incómodos de la estancia y empezamos a caminar y bajar escalones. Emmett se hallaba dormitando en la alfombra con su acostumbrada forma de dormir. Jasper se echó a reír por el pequeño trasero de Emmett en el aire.

-Siempre ha dormido en esa posición.-mencioné sonriendo.- En una ocasión, cuando era más pequeño, lo estaba vistiendo y se quedó dormido así, con todos sus atributos al aire.

Jasper se largó a reír fuertemente, hasta le salieron lágrimas y se apretaba el estómago con fuerza.

-Lo lamento, es que recordé lo que me dijo cuando tú subiste.-comentó entre risas.

-¿Qué te dijo?.-pregunté curiosa.

-Que en la escuela defendió a mi hermana y le vomitó encima a otra niña.- y volvió a reír.

Fruncí el ceño. Me avergonzaba que él haga esas cosas, yo nunca le enseñé esas cosas.

-Que conste que nunca le enseñé esas cosas, además, creo que a Emmett le gusta Rosalie.- susurré para él.

-Ya lo creo, no paraba de preguntarme por ella.-dijo sonriendo. Jamás me cansaría verlo sonreír, se veía encantador.

-La llamó _bonita_.-hablé haciendo comillas en el aire ante el adjetivo que ocupó mi hermano.

Volteó su rostro, sus intensos ojos martirizando mi presión cardiaca.

-Tú también eres bonita.-musitó. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del calor de sus labios cuando suavemente besó mi mejilla. Quedé como estatua, incluso después que escuché la puerta cerrarse, seguía en ese estado de completa idiotez. La mejilla me ardía.

Jasper Hale era ardiente. Podía dar cuenta de eso.

* * *

Dejé a Emmett en su cuarto bien arropado dándole un besito de buenas noches. Cuando entré a la cocina comprobé que al menos no se acostó sin comer.

Los papeles de estudio estaban desparramados por todo el sofá y la alfombra. Tendría que ordenarlos de nuevo y eran más de 30 páginas, todo gracias al revoltoso de mi hermano.

-¿Edward?.-llamó una voz. Esme se encontraba en las escaleras, sus ojos recorrieron toda la estancia hasta llegar a mí.-¿Y Edward, cariño?.-al no responder, comenzó a acercarse lento, acechándome.

-Pregunté por tu hermano, Alice. Respóndeme.-exigió enojada.

Esme jamás se enojaba, ni cuando su hijito realizaba las mayores barbaridades a los diecisiete años.

Toqué mis pantalones y el pequeñito agujero que tenía mi blusa en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

Chasqueé la lengua

-No lo tengo en los bolsillos, Esme.-la desafié con la mirada. Me encantaba la Esme drogada, así la cosa se ponía divertida.

En menos de un segundo me encontraba tumbada en el frío suelo. Los juguetes de Emmett se incrustaron en mi espalda mientras vociferaba un alarido de dolor. Golpee mi cabeza en la baldosa. No lograba enfocar a la figura que tenía encima de mí; su rostro pasaba a intervalos de tiempo, mareándome por tantos movimientos. Mi cara sufría por sus arañazos y bofeteadas. Murmuraba cosas incoherentes como:_ La vida se te agotará a los dieciocho años_ o _Gemirás nombres antiguos, divinos para tan comunes labios. _La conciencia llegó tarde, aunque igual pude esquivar un arañazo de su parte. Impulsé mi cuerpo tomando sus muñecas con mis dedos y las retorcí sin piedad.

Aulló de agonía.

Separé mi cuerpo del suyo, quedando arriba de ella.

-Juegas sucio para ser tan amorosa.-escupí sulfurada. Sus amables ojos verdes ahora eran una pequeña demostración de lo que fue Satanás cuando entró al Paraíso a causar estragos a las joyas del jardín del Edén.

En sus ojos la locura se inyectaba a cantidades alarmantes.

-Edward está en su habitación durmiendo, llegó como hace dos horas. Ahora tranquilízate.-la solté con delicadeza sabiendo que ahora que escuchó lo que tanto deseaba podría agotarse toda la droga que aún había en su sistema.

Al cabo de cinco minutos dormía plácidamente en la alfombra hecha un ovillo. La tomé en brazos para que durmiera más a gusto en el sofá, mas se negaba.

-Vamos, mamá. Ayúdame por una vez en tu vida en algo.-dije en su oído.

Funcionó. Ahora solo faltaba echarme de una patada a la cama, pero no podía dejarla sola así que empecé a agrupar las hojas y me dispuse a estudiar.

Los párpados se resbalaban y mi mente se desconecta llevándome a oscuros rincones donde una loca gritaba porque estaba encarcelada.

Y tenía dieciocho años.

* * *

_Me ahogaba. El océano era lo bastante inmenso para abarcar mi corta existencia. El agua se rebalsaba y no podía subir más la cabeza. No quedaba más espacio._

_Todo se reducía, todo…_

-¡Ah!.-grité sofocada.

Tenía gotas de agua en mi cara. ¡Uf, qué alivio!, no estaba muriendo después del todo.

-Deja de gritar o despertarás a todos.-murmuró la inconfundible voz de Edward.

_¿Cuándo había llegado? _

La fría porcelana me indicó que estábamos en un cuarto de baño. A mi lado estaban apilados envases de alcohol y desinfectantes, algodones, y vendas adhesivas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasó?.-interpeló con la vena marcada en la frente, un signo de preocupación o bien de concentración.

-Yo….mmm…-La mente la tenía en blanco y me pilló con la guardia baja. Atiné a encogerme de hombros.

-Mejor no me digas, no me interesa de todos modos.- rozó el algodón con desinfectante en la punta de mi nariz haciendo que llorara del dolor.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Si no te interesa, entonces ¿Por qué limpias mi cara?.-le interrogué sin entender nada. Este chico es muy contradictorio.

Soltó un largo suspiro dejando caer el algodón desechado en el basurero.

-Me porté muy mal hoy en el almuerzo y cuando entré te vi con esa cara ensangrentada y simplemente…la culpa me comió.-hablaba por lo bajo, convenciéndose de ello.

Centenares de imágenes golpearon mi maltratada mente.

_Edward en la playa comiendo galletas de mantequilla. _

_Edward en un zoológico con una Boa Constrictor traída de Argentina. _

_Edward con sus chalequitos de lana. _

_Edward disfrazado de payaso. _

_Edward enfermo de Amigdalitis Aguda. _

_Edward revisando el árbol de navidad en busca de sus regalos. _

_Edward con un trajecito blanco practicando Karate. _

_Edward con sus juguetes de autos y dinosaurios. _

_Edward escuchando música en el sofá perdido en sus pensamientos. _

_Edward enojado con todo el mundo. _

_Edward llegando tarde después del colegio. _

_Edward viendo videos subidos de tono para un menor de edad. _

_Edward con encendedores en los bolsillos. _

_Edward sacando artefactos de la casa para venderlos. _

_Edward con cigarros en los bolsillos. _

_Edward con ropa de marca y a medida. _

_Edward multado por manejar borracho. _

_Edward con mucho dinero en su billetera._

_Edward con una chica en su cama. _

_Edward borracho a las cinco de la mañana gritando desde los jardines. _

_Edward cuidando de una exótica planta en su habitación. _

_Edward drogado arriba de la encimera en la cocina. _

_Edward en coma etílico mientras Carlisle le administra Vitaminas de clase B y le inyecta suero glucosado. _

_Edward descontrolado y fuera de sí. _

_Edward con un horrible odio hacia algo desconocido._

…

En ninguno de esos momentos que presencié Edward dio gracias, pidió permiso, se disculpó o simplemente admitió que lo que hacía no era lo correcto. Y siempre decía lo mismo:

_-¿Y qué es para ti correcto?.- berreaba enojado.- ¿El tener que soportar un mundo consumido por la mediocridad? Dímelo, Carlisle. Porque tú perteneces a este mundo y aún no sabes cómo opera. No tengo que pedir permiso, dar gracias ni mucho menos disculpas porque cuando vea que son necesarias las daré. ¿O es que tú regalas esas palabras?. Imagino que no sabes la magnitud de ellas y las menosprecias por ser tan cortas. Sal de tu hospital un momento y mira a tu alrededor. Las personas son malas, viles y crueles y ellas no manifiestan ninguna de esas palabras. ¿Por qué tú sí lo haces? Aprende de los malos, Carlisle. Podrán ser perversos pero sus mentes son astutas. Y en los tiempos de hoy es eso lo que se reconoce y no un estúpido cartón citando que saliste de Harvard con honores, logrando la envidia de todos y ganarte la más ridícula soledad._

Me entraba la risa cuando daba ese discurso.

-¿Alice?.- observé la cara de preocupación de Edward, imaginándome de dónde saca tanta filosofía.

-Te perdono.- digo parándome de la tapa del inodoro y caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir del todo, giro mi cuerpo viendo la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo sí perdono a las personas e igualmente me sirve este sistema mediocre.-declaro observando cómo sus cejas se alzan por la sorpresa.

Cierro la puerta suavemente.

* * *

**¡Holaaa!**

**¿Lo encontraron muy dramático para ser el primer capítulo? **

**Pues el fic siempre será así, porque originalmente es así. Entiendo si piensan que al cambiar las características de Alice hice que se asemeje más a Bella, pero a ella le tengo otras cosas (cara malvada jajaja); sólo quería romper con esa línea de felicidad que siempre demostraba Alice. Espero entiendan mi punto de vista. **

**Nos vemos, chicas 3**

**PD: ¿Escucharon la canción? ¿A que es hermosa?**

**xD**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Declaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia :)

**N/A:** Un capítulo muy especial, chicas. La canción que siempre tienen que tener presente es** Fly** de **Ludovico Einaudi **y la que coloqué en el capi pero traducida al español es** Lost **de** Coldplay.**

_Sin más preámbulos, simplemente disfrútenlo…_

**Capítulo 2**

**Edward POV**

_Sólo porque esté perdiendo _

_No significa que esté perdido _

_No significa que me detendré_

_No significa que cruzaré_

-¿Cuánto por todo el sobre?.-preguntó James sacando de sus costosos pantalones una encuerada billetera. Me arrojó un fajo de billetes a la cara.

-Quiero 70 dólares, no toda tu mesada.-respondí sacando el dinero correspondiente y entregándole el resto.

Abrió levemente los ojos.

-Gracias, hermano.-dijo golpeando mi espalda siendo juguetón.

Apreté los labios.

-Soy tu traficante, James; nada de hermanos aquí.-le dije enojado. Guardé el dinero en mi bolsillo trasero.-Nos vemos.-me despedí.

Salí de su lujosa casa tardándome más de lo previsto en llegar a la puerta. La infraestructura consistía en tres pisos del cual uno era solamente para ocio, el resto se dividían en baños, cocinas, dormitorios, lavanderías…

En pocas palabras: Tenían para alimentar y amparar a una ciudad entera.

Busqué a Jasper en medio del intenso follaje del bosque, pero no lo vi ni a él ni a su auto.

-Maldito hijo de perra.-susurré conteniendo las ganas de pegarle a un tronco tirado en el suelo. Tendría que irme a pie, aunque mi casa estaba relativamente cerca, 20 minutos de caminata no pasaban en vano.

Comencé a caminar y una inesperada ola de tristeza me invadió haciendo que trastabillara.

Jasper no tenía mamá.

Lilian Hale fue una mujer de carácter impenetrable, no obstante, su amor y devoción por sus hijos dejaba romper esa máscara de vez en cuando. Siempre me trató como un hijo más; me alimentaba, dejaba que ocupara su televisión y su baño. Según ella, le gustaba mi personalidad orgullosa y auto-hiriente.

Aun así, el cáncer le arrebató la vida sin piedad.

Siendo franco, no se puede comparar a Lilian con Esme; resultan dos polos opuestos.

Esme se puede catalogar como una buena madre, mas jamás la sentí realmente como madre. Esa delicadeza, preocupación y agasajares no formaron parte de su disciplina al momento de criarme, al contrario, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me golpeaba por tener bajas calificaciones en el colegio, cuando me dejaba sin cenar por días consecutivos, cuando el punzante cinturón quemaba mis muslos si rompía algo valioso durante mis juegos dentro de la casa.

Para todo tenía una excusa, de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de maltratarme. Y ahora lo hace con el dinero, pero ¿Quién lo quiere? Puedo vivir sin su apestosa riqueza, en realidad no la necesito y puedo costearme mis propios vicios como los cigarros y condones.

Así es, Edward Cullen tiene al primitivo sexo en uno de sus vicios.

Abro despacio la puerta de entrada sabiendo que ya es muy tarde. _¿Lo ven, familia? Sí soy considerado con ustedes_. Camino un poco percatándome de una menuda figura sentada en el sofá de un cuerpo. Alice estaba profundamente dormida con muchos papeles en el regazo.

Las imágenes de hoy siendo gritada por mi estúpida boca provocaron que le acariciara la mejilla con mis nudillos esperando que sintiera mi arrepentimiento. Nunca doy demostraciones físicas de cariño y esperaba que entendiera lo importante que significaba.

Un gimoteo sale de sus labios y alejo mi mano. Al verla de más cerca noto cómo su rostro ha sido víctima de algo o alguien; su nariz con una abertura en la punta donde la sangre se almacenaba ya seca, su labio partido y toda la mejilla derecha con…arañazos.

Fruncí el ceño

¿Qué le había pasado?

_Solo porque esté lastimando _

_No significa que estoy lastimado _

_No significa que no obtuve _

_Lo que merecía _

_Ni mejor _

_Ni peor_

Un sentimiento de rabia brotó en mi interior. Alice era mi hermanita y nadie la maltrataba. Me haría cargo personalmente del idiota que le había hecho deformar su cara.

La tomé en mis brazos y no me preocupé del peso; Alice es tan delgada que se le podría comparar con el peso de una pluma.

Entré al cuarto de baño depositándola en el inodoro. Abrí todos los compartimientos de las repisas encontrando desinfectantes, venditas adhesivas, alcohol y otras tantas cosas que Esme constantemente compraba en caso de algún accidente. Con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, le limpié el rostro; pasaba el desinfectante por su dañada mejilla pensando que ya no sería igual, la cicatriz quedaría para siempre impresa. Estaba afanado humedeciendo su rostro con gotitas de agua cuando de la nada un fuerte grito ahogado sale de su garganta.

Respingué del susto con Alice en mis brazos.

-Deja de gritar o despertarás a todos.-murmuré. Sus ojos revoloteaban por todo el lugar hasta terminar en todos los materiales necesarios que ocupe en ella.

La miré a los ojos guardándome mi cólera y la sustituí por preocupación.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasó?.-pregunté de forma brusca. Me enervaba que alguien la haya lastimado porque…siempre sería Alice, la pequeñita que jugaba conmigo, la hermana que secó mis lágrimas y me hizo entender cómo era realmente el mundo a mi alrededor cuando le conté sobre la muerte de Jessica.

Siempre sería así; sin embargo, el preguntarle me resultó inadecuado. La cercanía que tuvimos no era nada con lo de ahora. De seguro no me respondería y llegaría a la misma conclusión que yo. Tendría todo el derecho de arrebatarme este inusitado momento que tanto esperé.

Lo tenía que aceptar aunque me doliera en el alma.

-Yo….mmm…-_¡Está inventando!_.-bramó mi mente.

Alice se atrevía a ocultarme la verdad.

-Mejor no me digas, no me interesa de todos modos.-fingí indiferencia mientras pasaba un trozo de algodón con alcohol por su nariz, haciendo que apretara sus ojos soltando lágrimas.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Si no te interesa, entonces ¿Por qué limpias mi cara?.-interrogó áspera. Le debía al menos una respuesta sincera, como también una disculpa por lo que pasó en la cafetería. Fui lo bastante consciente que la humillé delante de todo el instituto.

Suspiré profundamente botando el tonto algodón en el basurero.

-Me porté muy mal hoy en el almuerzo y cuando entré te vi con esa cara ensangrentada y simplemente…la culpa me comió.-murmuré bajito agachando la mirada, intentando que creyera mi auténtico remordimiento.

Quedó quieta con la vista perdida. De pronto soltó una risita sintiéndome excluido de un chiste privado.

-Te perdono.-dijo de pronto y sonreí agradecido.

_Gracias, pequeña_

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella se volvió, hosca.

-Yo sí perdono a las personas e igualmente me sirve este sistema mediocre.-declaró cerrando la puerta.

_Solo me perdí_

_Cada río que he tratado de cruzar_

_Y cada puerta que he probado, estaba trabada_

_Y estoy esperando a que el brillo desaparezca_

Estuve largo rato pensando en esas palabras. Mi hermana no es una idiota, ella sabe lo que quiere e intenta cumplir sus metas; no sabe lo orgulloso que me siento cuando le cuenta a una distraída Esme de sus As o de los nuevos ascensos que hace el director del departamento de teatro, puesto que, ahora no hará más de hada o duende. Y es _educada _como se dice hoy en día; por eso tiene el increíble don de pedir perdón, no como yo que me aferro a mi política de: Mientras más vil, más provechosa tu fortuna ¿y cuál era?...

El respeto al miedo que provocas y la envidia de tu sagacidad.

* * *

Por primera vez no me drogué para dormir.

Sentía la insaciable necesidad de dormir en una imaginaria nube para pasar de corrido por lo menos 8 horas de sueño, sino, me desesperaba en las sábanas y pensaba cosas horrendas como Jacob en tanga paseándose en una pasarela.

Hice una mueca.

La magnífica sensación del narcótico lograba una paz en mi interior. A estas alturas del partido mi familia no la proporcionaba. Los cuidados de Esme me hartaban al grado de gritarle a la cara los insultos más grotescos que se le pueden decir a una madre; a Carlisle que pasa en su maldito hospital salvando y cuidando de personas ajenas ¡Pero no hace nada por mí!¡No da dinero cuando le pido o algún consejo para cuidar mejor a mi querida _Cannabis Sativa!_

Es un odioso padre inconstante.

Luego está Emmett, que no hace aporte alguno a la familia. Se la pasa mirando por ese bendito ventanal todo el día mientras sus compañeros juegan a la pelota, a la escondida o hacen diabluras como tirar huevos a las casas en Halloween.

Queda estático pensando que la buena vida vendrá después, pero no es así. En la adolescencia se arriesgan muchas cosas que perderás o ganarás y quedarán marcadas en tu vida. Para los adultos son cosas del momento, cosas de niños y está bien, es un cambio…uno muy significante. La adolescencia comprende límites que todos quieren romper, experimentar lo inexperimentado para ser los primeros disfrutando de ese infantil poder de superioridad. Porque hay que comprenderlos, somos adultos con misiones de infantes, somos Superman con alma de Barney.

De momento no creen que yo tenga problemas, ven en mí a un chico conflictivo con obvia escasez de ayuda monetaria; más no logran ver mi alma.

Tengo metas también. Deseo ser un gran pianista y hacer ver mis sentimientos más profundos a toda esa gente que puede escuchar el tácito dolor de un adolescente en metamorfosis. Ahora opto por la medicina, es decir, intento acercarme a Carlisle para que vea mi intención de volver a tener esa relación padre e hijo.

Porque no se trata de compartir ciertas palabras con tu padre, es que él tenga todo el tiempo a tu disposición y manipularlo a tu antojo. No recuerdo el momento ni la hora en que esta conexión se perdió ya hace años; ese calor de cercanía y las sonrisas infantiles desaparecen a medida que uno deja el nido.

Yo destrocé el nido que Carlisle y Esme habían elaborado, por motivos netamente personales.

Pateo las sábanas y el edredón, saliendo de la cama y del dormitorio. Apoyo mi peso en la puerta resbalándome de a poco hasta sentir el trasero chocar en la lisa superficie. Entierro la cara en mis manos permitiéndome un minuto de paz sin el estupefaciente haciendo estragos en mi organismo.

La puerta del cuarto de al lado se abre silenciosamente mientras una figura se desliza quedando fuera del todo y hace lo mismo que yo: apoya la espalda en la puerta resbalándose hasta topar el suelo. Pasa sus manos por la rubia cabellera; viéndolo de cerca noto eminente sus cansadas facciones y las arrugas que a esa edad aparecen revolviendo la superioridad de la vanidad.

Carlisle suspira con los dedos tapando sus ojos y un sollozo quebraja el silencio de la casa.

-No hagas eso.-me quejo. Su cabeza voló por el aire violentamente.

De sus azules ojos florecían lágrimas que partían en secreto mi malvada consciencia.

-¿Qué cosa?.-secó una escurridiza gota con su antebrazo.

-Suspirar.-digo incómodo. Las conversaciones con Carlisle no pasan más allá de unos gritos y amenazas.

Aún sentado, gira su cuerpo hacia mí.

-Dime, hijo ¿Qué esperas de mí?.-preguntó encogiéndose en su lugar.

_¡Papá, no te pegaré!_

Me pilló de sorpresa su pregunta. Le respondería que esperaba todo de él, lo que él querría darme yo lo aceptaría gustoso, pero ¿A quién queremos engañar? Deseaba todo su tiempo y dedicación en mí. Al diablo con Alice y Emmett, ellos no están pasando por esta situación.

Alice sueña con unicornios y vestidos, muchos y rosados vestidos; y Emmett con… ¿Chocolate? No lo sé, no me interesa saber más allá de lo necesario. Son mis hermanos y punto, además, ellos tampoco se interesaban en mí, por lo tanto, estábamos parejos.

Realmente no sabía mi acertada respuesta.

-Lo quiero todo de ti.-afirmé antes de procesarlo.

Asintió resignado, hasta sonrió un poco.

-Yo lo intento, Edward.-habló con la voz apesadumbrada.- Pero no tengo los medios para ser un Dios.-su vista se perdía en un punto fijo de un bello _ficus_ instalado en mitad del pasillo.-Nadie me dijo que ser padre sería tan difícil, esto.-se apuntó y me apuntó con el dedo.-ésta situación no la describen en los libros de papá primerizo, tampoco la solución; por eso te pido paciencia, confórmate con lo que te da este viejo.-sonrió sin ganas.-Piensa en tus acciones y sus consecuencias, hijo.-impulsándose con una mano logró levantarse del todo, me echó un vistazo antes de entrar nuevamente al dormitorio.

_Podrías ser un gran pez_

_En un pequeño estanque_

_Eso no quiere decir que hayas ganado_

_Porque después podría venir_

_Uno más grande_

_Y estarás perdido_

-Todos te amamos y sufrimos por ti.-y el silencio volvió a instalarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente salí muy temprano y partí a la reserva para fumarme un pito con los chicos.

Coloqué las llaves en el contacto y el rugido del motor incentivó a partir lo antes posible. Me urgía fumarme algo de inmediato.

Las casas se hacían pocas a medida que llegaba mientras los árboles aparecían en abundancia bloqueando la diminuta casa roja de Jacob. El viejo Black se encontraba fumándose uno en las afueras de las cuatro paredes de su hogar.

Me detuve, saqué lo necesario y cerré sin echarle llave al auto. En la reserva me conocían y tenían fama de cuidar a los estimados.

-¿Está bueno, Billy?.-me burlé con cariño, este viejo sí era un verdadero papá.

Me miró divertido.

-No tanto como el tuyo, Edward.-contestó inhalando el humo y relajándose en su silla de ruedas.

Sonreí.

-¿Y Jake?.-lo busqué con la vista y me perdía por tanto árbol puesto.

Se acomodó la vieja chaqueta manchada con pintura roja y por lo que parecía aceite.

-Fue con Charlie en busca de su hija que hoy viene a Forks a pasar un tiempo.-masculló con el pitito entre los labios.- Es una chica muy adorable.-sugirió sutilmente.

¿El Sheriff tenía una hija?

_Mmm…_

Ya me imaginaba lo adorable que debía ser, toda igual de correcta que su molesto padre y debo agregar que no es muy amable al momento de preguntarte si estás borracho o no, sino que agarra la manía de bofetearte. Al parecer eso lo hacen las mayores cárceles y el pequeño Forks tenía que llegar a su altura de alguna manera.

Eso y sacar provecho de sus salmones.

-¿Y qué con ella?

_¿Eran amigos del alma o algo así?.-_pensé.

-Son _mejores_ amigos.-con un toque burlesco definió el nivel amistoso de su hijo con aquella - por el momento desconocida - muchacha.

_-_Ya lo veremos_.-_gruñí. Jacob es lo más cercano que puedo tener como amigo y esa niñita no me lo iba a quitar.

_¡Tendrá que pasar por delante de ti primero!.-_gritó mi mente.

Le di toda la razón.

Corrí una silla de madera para quedar al lado del viejo y de mis bolsillos saqué mis pastillas. Tragué trece de un tirón y me hundí más en el asiento.

Billy hizo lo suyo terminándose su pito entretanto sacaba otro con la mano desocupada. De sus ropas sacó un reluciente encendedor negro, la llama era verde.

Alcé una ceja divertido.

-Regalo de Jake.-habló encendiendo su pito.-Sí se puede fumar con estilo ¿no crees?.-interpeló feliz por la flama esmeralda.

Una carcajada salió de mi boca y otra y otra…

Al cabo de un tiempo los árboles me resultaban tan atrayentes que lo único que quería era subirme a ellos y dormir en una rama para siempre. Sentía muchas manos tocándome la cara y los brazos logrando que aullara de dolor, todo quemaba, todo era llamas y las risas, muchas, muchas risas; abundantes carcajadas producto de tanta fantasía. Caminé con decisión donde estaba ese hermoso balcón de madera de caoba pulida y torteadas, con mesas y sillas para mirar el crepúsculo. Simplemente celestial. Tomé una copa de vino blanco para refrescarme y bebí embelesado por su…apestoso olor. Miré a mí alrededor y la bella imagen se fue deformando hasta quedar en negro. Me sentía como Homero Simpson, sin saber a dónde ir y gritando cosas.

Hermosa, linda, bonita,_ bella…_

La palabra quemó mis labios sin darme ayuda alguna. El balcón ya no estaba y las costosas sillas de cuero tampoco.

Fruncí el ceño.

Vagué por la negra estancia repitiendo en mi mente _bella, bella, bella _¿Qué tenía eso? Y ¿Por qué lo repetía?. Seguí caminando imaginando lugares, a mi derecha Alice estaba jugando con Emmett en la playa La Push junto con Rebecca y Rachel, hermanas de Jacob. A mi izquierda, Carlisle y Esme se encontraban abrazados en la intimidad de su cuarto, respirando del perfume del otro, relajándose porque esa persona estaba viva y la sentían real en sus manos, porque al trazar con la nariz su cuello podían determinar el estremecimiento placentero de esa inocente caricia. Porque el amor los apretaba y soltaba en cada respiración haciendo más fácil el vivir día a día. ¿Tendría que buscar más a fondo para sentir lo mismo? Es por eso que he tenido a tantas conquistas y las he probado una a una.

Ninguna levantó un pelo de mi cuerpo con su toque.

Ahora estaba bañándome en agua negra ¿Será esto a lo que se refería Carlisle? Mi consecuencia será quedar arrugado y negro tanto dentro como por fuera. Y solo. Me eché a llorar por eso, yo no quería morir solo; preferiría ese amor de familia a esta absoluta soledad. Las gotas saladas corroen la piel de mis mejillas pensando que mi delirio era el no conocerme del todo porque si supiera, podría salir de este…¡de este infernal lugar!

_Cada río que intentaste cruzar_

_Cada arma que has sostenido, se disparó_

_Y estoy esperando hasta que el tiroteo comience_

_Y estoy esperando a que el brillo desaparezca_

Grité por amor correspondido.

¡Yo también quiero ser amado!

-Lo necesito.-lloré abrazando mis piernas en la oscuridad del lugar.

_¿Quién eres y dónde te escondes? ¿Cuál es tu refugio?_

-¿Me das lugar a mí?.-le pregunté a la nada. Me volvía loco esta situación. No sabía dónde estaba, si era una calle, pasillo, cuartucho o algo por el estilo de mi recóndita mente. ¿Es así como uno se puede perder en la mente? Era una mierda.

Pasé por lo que parece horas hecho un ovillo en el suelo de esa extraña dimensión. Ya no era negra, cambiaba constantemente de color y el rojo ¡Oh! Esplendoroso al igual que mi elevadísima presión cardiaca.

De repente, unos dedos abrieron mi ojo izquierdo haciendo que una fuerte luz penetrara mis pupilas, dilatándolas.

-Está vivo.-gritó una voz masculina. Sentí como los callosos dedos tomaban mi cuerpo arrastrándolo a una superficie sólida. Tomó mi cara.

-Sus ojos están muy dilatados y la respiración agitada; lo llevaremos al hospital para que el doctor Cullen lo revise.-habló la misma voz.-Se ve mal.-susurró.

_¿Papá?.-_pensé.

-¿Estará bien?.-preguntó una vocecilla de ave, el ulular de los buenos tiempos, la belleza del alma.

Alcé la cabeza e intenté, juro que intenté abrir los ojos para ver ese rostro y mirar sus ojos…

y mirar sus ojos…

y mirar sus ojos…

* * *

Pip, Pip, Pip

_-Muérete.-_pensé.

Pip, Pip, Pip

_-Piérdete.-_volví a pensar.

Pip, Pip, Pip

-¡Mierda!.-Grité encolerizado. Levanté mi cuerpo y me arrepentí sobre la misma.

Todo el cuerpo me dolía como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima, pero sabía que eso no había ocurrido. No soy tan idiota ¿O sí?

-Edward.-me reprendió la voz de Carlisle. Enfoqué los ojos y efectivamente era él. Se hallaba en un extremo de la sala con aparatos en mano y una ficha médica entre las piernas. Estaba con su bata blanca con ese olorcito a limón que a mí en lo personal me picaba la nariz.

-¿Qué pasó?.-gemí al tocarme la cabeza, explotaría en cualquier momento.

Entornó los ojos.

-¿No recuerdas nada de nada?.-se acercó a mi lado y abrió mi ojo derecho para examinarlo.

-De nadita de nada.-contesté riéndome. Carlisle bajó un poco la diminuta linterna para mirarme y para mi sorpresa, se carcajeó conmigo.

Examinó mis ojos, oídos, nariz, boca, brazos, piernas.

Ahí lo pare.

-¡Oye! Ahí sí que no.-saqué sus manos de mi cuerpo y la risa me invadió de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño pero su sonrisa seguía plasmada en el rostro.

-Muy bien.-dijo. Anotó un par de cosas en la ficha para luego dejarla a los pies de la camilla. Se sentó, quedando cerca de mí.

-Sabes que no tengo deseo de meterme en tu vida, ya no lo intento porque suelo fracasar; ahora bien, mi pregunta es la siguiente.-dejó de jugar con un hilillo blanco que sobresalía de una manga para mirarme.-¿Por qué?.-la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire.

_¿Por qué, qué?_

_Cada río que trataste de cruzar_

_Cada arma que has sostenido, se disparó_

_Y estoy esperando a que el tiroteo comience_

_Y estoy esperando a que el brillo desaparezca_

-No te entiendo, siempre me drogo.-contesté encogiéndome de hombros, no le hallaba tanto problema a la cosa.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Los abrió lentamente y en ellos vi un indicio de decepción. Algo crujió dentro de mí.

-Edward, estuviste más de 14 horas en estado comatoso ¿Qué mierda consumiste?.-ladró tan fuerte que sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

_Ay, mierda_

Levante las palmas de las manos _¡Soy inocente, Doc!.-_pensé.

-Si la memoria no me falla.-solté una risita.-tragué trece pastillas de LSD con unas figuritas pornográficas plasmadas.-alcé las cejas sugestivamente.

Su boca se abrió considerablemente.

-¿Trece?¿LSD?.-preguntó consternado.-Dios, Edward. Estaba muy preocupado; la hija del Jefe Swan te vio hundiéndote en el agua. Jacob tuvo que llamar a la policía porque tú los querías y a mí no.-tragó saliva y me oculté bajo las sábanas.

-Lo siento, papá. Si supieras de mis problemas y la felicidad que consumir me produ…-se levantó dirigiéndose a las dobles puertas de salida.-¿A dónde vas?.-le interrogué con tono enfadado. Odiaba que me dejaran con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Eres un drogadicto?.-interpeló en un inquietante susurro. Veía decaer esa felicidad anterior para ser sustituida por esa pestilente decepción que se mezclaba en mi oxígeno, respiraba de eso y me dañaba gravemente.

¡No!

¡No!

¡No!

¡No soy un drogadicto!

¡Yo soy una persona sana!

¡Me drogo porque ustedes no dejan que exprese mi felicidad!

¡No ven que estoy perdido!

¡No ven que no sé cuál es mi camino!

El que niega no puede saber si realmente cae en sus vicios porque la conciencia lo impide, dice que no es un maldito drogadicto pero realmente te estás engañando, al momento de consumir tocar el cielo con tus dedos apestosos a hierba y tienes la certeza de que nada puede ser más perfecto que ese pedacito de paraíso el cual tienes unos minutos, tal vez horas en que puedes vivir y ser realmente tú mismo; te imaginas al mundo desde tu utopía, así de perfecto, así de mágico, donde existen héroes y tú eres uno de ellos; luchas contra el mal y te das cuenta que todos quieren ser Superman pero nadie quiere ser un Lex Luthor, entonces caes en la cuenta de que el mundo es malo, realmente perverso y la maravillosa droga que mantuvo a tu cuerpo en la gloria, baja del cielo y cae con un sonido sordo y te das cuenta que eres tú siendo golpeado por la realidad; la mía es la inconformidad con la sociedad, el no encajar en ningún perfil, ninguna clase de estereotipo y no sentirme malditamente especial al lado de una persona; de una bella mujer y que sonría cuando esté a mi lado, que sienta mi placer al verla y abrazarla.

Que me regale suspiros para sentirme un hombre en ese planeta de locos.

-No soy un drogadicto.-le informé orgulloso. En mi mente yo no pertenecía a esa rama de exigencias.

Asintió despacio con la cabeza y me sonrió de lado.

Su mirada fue un golpe que arrasó con mi sistema respiratorio. El aire quedó atascado en mi garganta impidiéndome la gracia de estar vivo. Poco a poco las manos empezaron a temblar ya incontrolables.

_Y estoy esperando a que el brillo desaparezca_

_Y estoy esperando a que el brillo desaparezca_

Carlisle estaba total e irrevocablemente decepcionado de mí.

* * *

**¡Hooola, chicas!**

**¿Les gustó el capi?**

**¿Algún review?**

**Por favor, sus comentarios son mi paga por tanto trabajo, sin ustedes no tengo ganas de escribir porque un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores y menos si estos tienen tendencia fantasma.**

**Tengan piedad de mi, nenas**

**Un beso :)**

_**Niss**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Declaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia :)

**N/A: **Este capítulo va dirigido a _**NataliaR**__,_ una linda chica que pidió uno nuevo y yo, con todas las ganas y la inspiración del mundo, lo hice lo más antes posible. Además, la canción que aparece en este capi es **Mamá Mamá de Los Nocheros** y recuerden que **Fly de Ludovico Einaudi **siempre deben de tenerla presente a lo largo de la historia.

_Sin más preámbulos, simplemente disfrútenlo…_

**Capítulo 3**

_Ansiaba ese mágico momento de sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo; deseaba con frenesí esos pétalos de rosas en mi piel, purificando mis poros con sus caricias. Lo sentí cálido, resbaladizo, húmedo, reconfortante, inocente, juguetón, pasional, sensible, glorioso y auténtico. _

_Las nubes formaban parte del paisaje a nuestro alrededor. El chico con jeans rasgados, camiseta blanca ajustada, zapatillas casuales y una sensual chaqueta de cuero envejecida le daba el toque final a ese príncipe de ensueño. _

_Como todo un Dios._

_Aunque…¿Realmente eran así?_

_Los dioses no tienen la facultad de romper corazones, hacer llorar a jovencitas con toneladas de esperanzas en su novicio corazón y prometerles amor eterno cuando, apenas ven unas piernas morenas y unos senos bastantes proporcionados, tiran todo a la borda._

_No, un Dios no haría eso._

_Él te cubriría con su propio cuerpo si llegases a sentir una ráfaga de frío, cogería tus dedos besándolos con ternura, limpiaría tu cuerpo en la ducha después de un cansador día, te serviría el desayuno a la cama porque sabe que eres una mujer esforzada y mereces un mimo, te cantaría para alegrar tus tardes, cortaría tu alimento en cuadritos para tragarlo mejor y sobre todo: Agotaría toda su fuerza física, psicológica y hasta espiritual para nunca verte llorar. Las lágrimas son su ruina._

_La imagen de Jasper se coló en mis pensamientos y lo visualicé con la ropa de un Dios. Le calzaba a la perfección._

_Me pregunto si la actitud también sería igual._

Alice

Alice

-Alice.-escuché que decían mi nombre. Giré la cabeza encontrándome con la sonrisa del Sr. Banner.

¡Oh, cierto! La clase de biología ya estaba empezando y el tema era difícil por lo visto.

-Ponga atención.-me reprendió divertido. Asentí y se volvió al resto de alumnos levantando las manos, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-El día de hoy veremos cómo se produce el flujo de la información genética.-comentó sonriendo ante las quejas de los demás.-Cero quejas y cien yupis ¿Sí?.-bromeó a la clase logrando pequeñas risitas.-Correcto. Ahora bien, chicos, doy por sentado que saben que cada célula de un organismo contiene en su núcleo información genética…

Dejé a mi mente preocuparse de otras cosas más importantes.

Los días se arremolinaban lentos en mi mente, torturándola hasta caer en la locura. Quedaban exactamente un año y siete meses para desligarme totalmente de Forks.

El pensar en un Emmett a manos de Esme y un trabajador Carlisle no contribuían para que este sueño se realizara. A su corta edad ha experimentado cosas que deberían ser ilegal y soy lo bastante consciente que no es fácil vivir diariamente con tantos conflictos. Cuesta desligarse de las cosas que se aman, pero cuando se está desesperada todo se olvida.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que saltara en mi asiento.

Una chica de mediana estatura, de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, la piel como la cal donde se juntaba la sangre allí en sus mejillas entró con signos de timidez. La chica era un completo manojo de nervios.

-¡Oh!¿Es usted Isabella Swan?.-El la miraba con una sonrisa amigable. La chica asintió casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

-Dígame Bella.-pidió en un susurro. El color en sus mejillas aumentó dándole cierta vergüenza a la circunstancia.

-Muy bien, Bella. Toma asiento al lado de Alice.-apuntó a mi dirección donde el asiento vacío a mi lado me recibía todos los días.-Y bienvenida a la mejor clase de todas.-se carcajeo chistoso.

_Tiene que cambiar sus chistes_

Bella Swan retiró la silla y se acomodó a mi lado. Una estela de perfume con olor a fresias pasó por mi nariz. Me resultó demasiado denso para alguien tan frágil a simple vista.

Decidí escribirle en un papel.

_Hola, Bella; ¡Soy Alice Cullen!_

_PD: Me gusta tu blusa azul :)_

Lo doblé y lo dejé en su libro abierto de Biología. Me dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. Lo desdobló y sonrió, escribió en él para luego dejarlo en mi mesa.

_Hola, Alice; un gusto :)_

_PD: Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que esta blusa es mi favorita._

_¡Vaya! Que chica más agradable._

Respondí al reverso de la hoja.

_Por tu apellido deduzco que eres la famosa hija del Jefe Swan ¿o me equivoco?_

_PD: ¿Te gustaría ir algún día de compras? (Por favor escribe sí)_

Soltó una risa ante mi petición.

_No estoy al tanto de ser famosa, pero sí soy la hija de Charlie._

_PD: Está bien, ¿Qué día?_

Dejé entrever una enorme sonrisa ¡Sí!

_¿Y de dónde vienes? Porque nunca te he visto por aquí._

_PD: ¿Te parece hoy después de clases? Vamos a Port Angeles ;)_

Un fuerte golpe hace que levante la cabeza para ver a un enojado Edward avanzando hacia mí.

-Acompáñame.-dice agresivo. Mira a Bella un momento para luego sacudir la cabeza y marcharse.

-Sr. Banner.-Le dice al profesor despidiéndose sin mirarlo abriéndome la puerta para pasar.

-Permiso.-mascullo parándome, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a mi nueva compañera y al maestro.

Sus dedos aferran los cobrizos cabellos sacándose unos cuantos de paso, su postura demostraba ansiedad.

_¿Y a éste qué le pasa?.-_pensé.

-Te afectó mucho el hospital por lo visto.-me burlé cruzándome de brazos. El tabique de la nariz amenazaba con romperse en sus largos dedos.

-No, idiota.-el insulto se coló en mi profundidad, juntándose con las demás.-Debo ir a la Reserva porque Jacob le llegó cargamento de coca y necesito que cuides de Emmett toda la tarde.-remarcó la palabra resultando importante.-Esme tiene junta en un club de esos aburridos en Seattle y Carlisle toma la hora extra de turno, así que es todo tuyo.-concluye volteándose sin siquiera dejarme opinar al respecto.

-¡Espera!.-le llamé. Paró en seco.-Hoy es mi día libre de Emmett, no puedes quitármelo por unas tonterías.

Alza una ceja divertido por mi atrevimiento.

-¡Te quedarás con el mocoso porque yo lo digo!.-berrea en mi cara, alejándose.

Mis ojos aguantan esas estúpidas lágrimas de pura rabia. Siempre hace lo mismo; no hace el mínimo esfuerzo en atender a su hermano pequeño y prefiere andar con malas juntas como lo es Jacob Black y fumarse sus malditos pitos. Hace unos días se le pasó la cuenta con unas pastillas LSD que lo dejaron más de 14 horas en el hospital, inconsciente.

_Nunca entiende_

* * *

-Leí el papel, Alice. No importa, puede ser otro día.

Bella caminaba a mi lado en dirección a la cafetería. Tuve que decirle la verdad, obviando el tema de las drogas, para dar una respuesta convincente. Sonrió con extrema dulzura.

Nadie sonreía de esa manera.

-Qué extraño.-musité.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?.-interrogó mirando para todos lados.

Sonrío amigable.

-Nada, vamos por unas bandejas.

Ya sentadas, comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades. Bella resulta ser muy interesante, aunque, sus gustos se asemejan más a los de Edward.

Del antiguo Edward.

Dudaba que a Bella le interesara consumir drogas, permanecer en el hospital en coma etílico y ser un real grano en el trasero para su familia.

-Una diseñadora de modas.-me recorrió con la mirada.-pues tienes un buen gusto, Alice; serás una fantástica ama de la vanguardia.-opinó apoyando su mano en la mía.-Cuando quieres, puedes.

La chica tímida a mi lado me cerró un ojo.

-Gracias.-dije.-Sé que llegaré muy lejos en esta vida, Bella.-le sonreí agradecida por sus alentadoras palabras.

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza.-habló con la tristeza tiñéndole la voz. Esta chica podrá ser de lo más simpática pero definitivamente ocultaba algo. Al igual que yo.

Asentí en respuesta sin hurguetear más allá de lo necesario. A mí tampoco me gustaría hablar de mis pesares.

Salí con Bella en busca de Emmett. Por cosas de la vida, todas las asignaturas las teníamos iguales y a mitad de la clase de Química le ofrecí ir a mi casa advirtiéndole de la presencia de mi revoltoso hermano.

-No hay problema, Al.-había manifestado utilizando un nuevo apodo; uno muy corto, debo añadir.

Y aquí estábamos esperándolo. Como era de costumbre, apenas sonaba el timbre salía apresurado por las dobles puertas con la mochila arrastrándola por la grava y las agujetas de las zapatillas sueltas.

-¿Y ésta quién es?.-soltó como si nada.

-Emmett.-le reprendo. Me sonrió divertido.

-Lo siento.-dice.-Soy Emmett Cullen, un gusto en conocerte.-alargó la manita que Bella estrechó con fuerza.

-Soy Bella Swan, un placer pequeño.-saludó encantada por los adorables hoyuelos que se formaban en las apretables mejillas de Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño. Bella no fue para nada tímida como yo lo esperaba.

-Vámonos.-hablé tomando de la mano a mi hermano.

Emmett comentó de su día en todo el trayecto, como siempre. Bella y yo le preguntamos cosas de la escuela contándonos anécdotas como la guerra de comida que él personalmente planificó o el chicle que apretujó en el cabello de una niña de 10 años, lo que me recordó a cierta _bonita_. Le pregunté sobre su Rosalie.

-No es _mi_ Rosalie.-graznó zafando sus manos de las mías y echándose a correr hacia la casa.

-¡Por el momento!.-grité riendo con fuerza, logrando que en la lejanía Emmett me saque su rosada lengua.

-Es un niño muy adorable.-elogió Bella mirándonos cómo nos sacábamos la lengua en un debate muy infantil de mi parte.

-Ya lo creo.- intento articular aún con la lengua entre los labios.

La casa se encontraba fría en comparación de otras veces. Con tres leños, una hoja del periódico de Carlisle y fósforos procedí a calentar un poco la estancia. La llama fluía lenta entremedio de la madera, callada y misteriosa, además de fascinante por su intensidad de colores. Me encontraba embobada por la cercanía de calidez que no rendí cuenta a una muda Bella apoyada en el brazo del sofá a mi lado.

-Puedes meditar e imaginar cosas con tan solo observar algo tan banal como el fuego, ¿Cierto?.-interpeló la chica castaña. Me acomodé en el sofá cruzando mis piernas.

-Así es, como un viaje hacia una revelación.-respondí.

Junta sus manos agachando la cabeza.

-Soy una chica rara, Alice. Y entiendo que te sientas incómoda al tener una extraña en tu enorme casa y si quieres que me vaya no tengo ningún problema, es sólo que me cuesta abrirme a las personas.-una gota moja sus pantalones azul claro.

-Las cosas que dices, Bella. Y nada de irte.-informo.-Yo tampoco soy de contar mis problemas, pero eso no significa que pueda ser amigable.-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Seca sus lágrimas, agradecida por mis palabras.

La invito a mi habitación para conversar tranquilas. Emmett apernado en la alfombra con galletas de chocolates viendo Los Simpson me dice en silencio que vaya donde quiera, sólo que no lo saque de ahí.

Ponemos música y nos tiramos en el suelo. Hace mucho tiempo no le contaba nada a nadie, ni a Carlisle; se siente muy bien. Era bueno desahogar mis sueños en alguien que no sabía de todos mis problemas, de todas estas frustrantes sensaciones homicidas de enterrarme a 50 metros bajo tierra para desaparecer.

Estoy a punto de contarle sobre Edward y sus pastillas de LSD; muerdo la lengua en reiteradas ocasiones cuando ella me relataba sobre su vida en Pheonix y el divorcio de sus padres. Lo sentía, las palabras saliéndose de mis labios, vomitándolas, estropeando esta espontánea circunstancia sin figurarme las próximas.

_¡No aguanto!_

-Bella.-la corté en medio de su charla.-yo…

La puerta de mi habitación se abre con un golpe seco. Emmett tiene la cara blanca como un papel, las rodillas le tiemblan a punto de caerse y sus ojos…desorbitados.

Chillé de espanto.

-¿Pequeño, que ocurre?.-ágilmente lo llevé al pasillo acuclillándome frente a él.-¡Emmett!

Muchas lágrimas resbalan de sus azules ojos.

-Cariño.-digo más calmada. Por el rabillo del ojo observo la cabeza de Bella asomándose por la puerta.

Emmett me mira con suma tristeza.

_¡No!.-_exclama mi mente.

Esa mirada la he presenciado una infinidad de veces, lo sabía; se halla cerca, demasiado cerca para limpiar los despojos de alguien martirizado por la existencia, por el hecho de ser mi hermano.

-Edward.-lloró mi hermano menor.

Me permito unos segundos para regularizar mi errática respiración. No puede ser, esto no me está pasando a mí ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No podía ser unas horas después, cuando Bella hubiera marchado? Ahora, en este instante, en estos valiosos momentos que abro mi alma y él lo irrumpe como un tornado.

-Hijo de…-dejo inconclusa la oración pero mi mente traicionera la formula repetibles veces.

_¡Puta!_

_¡Puta!_

_¡Puta!_

-Ve a tu cuarto e intenta tranquilizarte un poco. Iré en cuanto todo haya terminado

Beso su frente con devoción. Este niño no sabe cuánto le amo.

Giro sobre mis talones hacia mi habitación. Bella tendrá que irse por…la puerta principal, donde debe estar un Edward borracho o drogado dando el espectáculo de su vida.

-Lo siento, Bells. Debes irte, pasó algo malo.-intenté ser educada en mi inesperada forma de fuga por su propio bien.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa, disimulándolo demasiado tarde.

-Por supuesto.-contesta concisa.

El hecho que se vaya me apena, Bella es mi nueva amiga y debo sacarla de mi casa por su salud mental.

Bajamos raudas las escaleras. Caminé con Bella detrás de mí entre las plantas destrozadas en el suelo y los carísimos cuadros ambiguos que maravillan a Esme. En ningún momento le eché un vistazo a la persona detrás de mí, no estaba para dar explicaciones.

La puerta se encontraba a centímetros de nosotras, puse la mano en el pomo cuando una ronca voz hizo destruirme en mil pedazos.

-¡Hermanita y compañía!.-exclama feliz. Alcé la cabeza para ver a un drogado Edward con el pecho desnudo y los pantalones manchados de cloro, bebiendo jugo de frambuesa en un vaso con caricaturas.

-Tienes el pantalón manchado.-declaro aún tirada en el suelo. Bella mira la nefasta escena con la boca abierta.

-Es semen.-asevera bebiéndose todo el jugo de un sopetón para luego largarse a reír por las caricaturas.

Cae al piso de la risa.

-El gato se comió un condón.-y se larga a reír, revolcándose mientras afirma su estómago.

_Idiota_

Pero algo ocurre, una pequeña risa surge a mi derecha; volteo a mirar a una Bella partiéndose de la risa, cayendo a mi lado.

La situación es ridícula y me encuentro riéndome también, alentando esto que…que no tiene forma alguna, este suceso de todos los días que nunca me ha resultado la gran cosa pero llega Bella y todo pinta diferente.

La risa se trasforma en llanto, Edward llora hecho un ovillo dejándome perpleja. Bella se levanta, caminando hasta mi hermano con el semblante serio, una determinación se refleja en sus oscuros ojos.

-Tranquilo.-Dice Bella a un irrefrenable Edward.-Piensa en un lugar relajante.-le habla pausadamente.-¿Lo tienes?.-Mi hermano asiente en respuesta.-Siéntate y cierra los ojos. Mira las cosas a tu alrededor ¿Qué ves?

Hago esa inusual práctica; cierro los ojos, ¿Qué veo? Estrellas, constelaciones, planetas, sistemas solares, agujeros negros, falta de oxígeno, soledad, muerte….Vislumbro la luz al final del túnel pero no soy yo, es el médico forense inspeccionando mi cuerpo abierto, con los intestinos al aire y la sangre salpicando mi fría piel, y yo viéndolo en un rincón del estrecho y apestoso lugar, siendo partícipe de esta macabra broma ¿Soy yo? ¡_Pero si estaba en el espacio!_

-…Hay muchas flores moradas, amarillas y blancas. Son hermosas.-me concentro en el relato de Edward, sacando de mi mente esa fea experiencia.-y una chica está mirándome y es igual de hermosa que las flores a nuestro alrededor. Saco un cuchillo de mis bolsillos, lo entierro en mi pecho, saco mi corazón y se lo entrego.-hago una mueca de asco.-Ella lo recibe para…para destrozarlo. La sangre mancha sus delicadas manos y avanza hacia mí, dejándolo así de marchito dentro de mí; se inclina depositando un beso en mi herida y se desvanece_.-¿Qué …?.-_No puede dejarme así, no…-la voz se desvanece. Miro a Bella que se encuentra satisfecha por su trabajo.

Edward duerme profundamente en su regazo.

Todo pasó muy rápido; en un momento estaba Edward riéndose, luego llorando y ahora durmiendo, _¿Qué mierda fumó? _Me permití esa palabra por el estado de conmoción en el que me encontraba. Bella lo arrastró hasta la alfombra donde permaneció inmóvil, la acompasada respiración me indicaba que Bella no lo había matado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Bella?.-hice la pregunta que llevaba atorada en la garganta.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Trabajé un tiempo con alcohólicos y drogadictos en un centro de rehabilitación en Pheonix; mi madre me hacía ir para darme cuenta de la realidad de muchas personas y me enseñó esta práctica de tele-transportarse hacia un lugar seguro. La mente.-concluyó.

-¿Seguro o peligroso?.-la pregunta surgió de repente sin medir mi boca.

Tragó saliva.

-Reneé tiene sus razones.-replicó entornando los ojos.

-¿Reneé?.-pregunté insólita.

-Mi madre

-Ah.-dije

Tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, Alice.

Se marchó pisando con fuerza los pequeños escalones de entrada.

* * *

Antes de acostarme me cercioré si Emmett estaba durmiendo. El trasero lo tenía al aire como siempre.

Ya bajo las tapas, me pregunté si esto será cosa del Karma. En cierta medida, mi religión se rige por lo más sensato y no llenarme la mente con estupideces; Dios jamás se ha apiadado de mí. De niña rezaba antes de acostarme, suplicándole al Señor por el bienestar de mi familia tal cual Esme me enseñó: Arrodillada para ser inferior al Altísimo y con la cabeza gacha manteniendo los ojos cerrados para concentrarme en mis peticiones, ¿De qué sirvió?

En el sofá del salón estaba la respuesta, drogado hasta el tuétano.

El crujir de las escaleras me advirtió de alguien, pero la puerta principal no la escuché cerrarse.

La sombra de la persona me indicaba que se encontraba fuera de mi cuarto. El pomo giró y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Un Edward demacrado, con la piel corroída por tanta lágrima y tiritando se acercó a la orilla de mi cama. Dejó caerse a mi lado, mirándome con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Ali.-Sus brazos volaron por el aire aferrándose a mi cintura encima del edredón.-Perdóname por todo, soy un mal hermano mayor.-hipó.-pero nadie me entiende.-levantó su cabeza, sus ojos verdes nublados por el arrepentimiento.-Me encuentro en la profundidad de un pozo, nadie está a mi alcance para sacarme de ese lúgubre lugar, Ali. Me asusta mucho. Me asusta que nadie pueda sacarme.-sus dedos aprietan las sábanas.-Lastimo a tanta gente, pero ellos también lo hacen. No tengo amigos, pierdo a mi familia, ni las chicas sacian mi sed.-acaricia mi cabello con ternura.-Yo sé que tú eres diferente, lo noto en tu rostro.-lo acaricia con los nudillos.-Tengo la certeza de que encontrarás mi salvación, hermana. Búscala por mí que ya no tengo idea ni lo que me rodea.-sus orbes penetran en lo profundo de mi alma, quitándome el aliento por tanta sinceridad.-Prométemelo, como antes, cuando las cosas eran inocentes.-implora angustioso.

_Está perdido al igual que tú.-_susurra mi conciencia.

Toco las suaves hebras de cabello y lo acerco a mí. Frente a frente juro promesas donde el destino es incierto. La mochila a mis espaldas se siente más pesada que nunca; en vez de piedras enanas, fueron ladrillos negros.

-Lo prometo.-suelto por fin. No sabía que contenía el aire cuando este sale rápido de entre mis desnudos dientes.

Sus apagadas esmeraldas sonríen sin fuerza, hastiadas de tanta mierda.

-¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado?.-interpela tímido. Un Edward tímido no se deja entrever todos los días por lo que disfruto de su labio inferior siendo mordisqueado por sus dientes delanteros, indefenso si llegara a rechazarlo.

-No tienes que preguntarlo, Ed.-levanto las tapas. No quiero que se enferme.

Se le ilumina la mirada.

Presuroso, saca sus zapatos y calcetines; cuando tenía medio cuerpo recostado en la cama, me entra una asquerosa duda.

-¿Eso de tus pantalones realmente es semen?

_¡Por favor no!_

-¿Ah?.-indico la blanca mancha y se carcajea.-Es cloro, esta mañana limpié mi baño. No me di cuenta.-dijo logrando que relajara mi cuerpo. No quería sustancias no antes experimentadas en mi cama, menos de Edward.

-Me fío de tu palabra.

Apago la luz de la lamparita en mi velador, acomodándome en un lado de la estrecha cama.

-Duerme bien, hermana.-susurra

-Duerme bien.-susurro.

* * *

Despierto muy temprano. Hoy es sábado y tengo que partir al hospital para recorrer los múltiples pasadizos que esconde ese blanco sitio.

Tomo una ducha pensando en todo lo ocurrido ayer, toda la paranoia de mi vida. Me visto con unos jeans verde menta, una camiseta en crudo y un grueso cárdigan blanco; mi chaqueta negra y bolso rebosantes de llaves, maquillaje y pañuelos desechables. Detrás de mi puerta un inmenso espejo se encuentra apoyado, el reflejo de un rostro deslucido da la bienvenida con seguridad a otro maldito día.

Aplico lo mínimo de sombra, encrespo y embadurno mis pestañas con rímel.

Le sonrío a mi reflejo, me veo excelente.

Dejo una nota en la almohada de la cama donde escribí explícitamente la vigilancia de Emmett en mi ausencia, mencionando también que Esme debería estar para hacerles el almuerzo, puesto que, Carlisle y yo almorzamos en el hospital dentro de la cafetería exclusiva para los médicos.

Beso la mejilla de Edward, que todavía permanece dormido, para ir al otro cuarto a besar la de Emmett.

Decido coger la bicicleta y tomar mi tiempo rumbo a aquella zona apestosa a desinfectante.

Abro el bolso sacando una corta cadena y un candado para asegurar mi bicicleta, una vez lista, muevo las piernas y abro la enorme puerta. El familiar olor golpea mis fosas nasales.

Hago una mueca.

Busco a Bree, la recepcionista, pero no la encuentro. En su lugar una pelirroja mirándose las puntas del pelo me avisa que algo anda mal.

Bree nunca sale de su puesto ni se lo concede a terceros.

Camino hacia esa desconocida. De cerca aprecio el feo tono de tintura que debió escoger para dañar horriblemente su cabello. Carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Buenos Días ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?.-si sus ganas de trabajar dependieran de la salvación del país, Estados Unidos estaría al nivel de las ratas de alcantarilla.

-Buenos Días.-respondo sin perder la cortesía.-¿Podría decirme en qué piso se encuentra se encuentra el doctor Carlisle Cullen?.- papá solía trabajar en el 2°piso, pero como es uno de los mejores médicos, lo trasladan a todas partes así que debo resignarme a preguntar.

-¿Tengo cara de saberlo?.-contraataca alzando una ceja excesivamente depilada.

-¿Disculpa?.-pregunto indignada.-Le hablaré de esto a tus superiores, teñida.-salgo pitando rumbo a los ascensores y antes que se cierren del todo, siendo infantil, le saco la lengua.

¡Ja!

Presiono el botón dos. Revisaré todo el perímetro si es necesario o podría preguntarle a la otra recepcionista.

-Buena idea.-me felicito.

El asiento de la recepcionista se encuentra vacío.

_¿Es que no trabajan o qué?_

Unas enfermeras salen de una puerta con mantas, algodones y sueros. Me miran nerviosas para luego escabullirse por un pasillo a la izquierda.

Decido seguirlas.

La única puerta a mano izquierda rezaba en una placa de acero: Cuidados Intensivos.

Una hilera de asientos acolchados, unidos entre sí y de un desgastado color rojo me indicaba que era zona delicada. Giré el cuerpo para salir de ahí cuando una voz me resulta familiar.

-Carlisle.-murmuré.

Papá intentaba apoyarse en una muralla, su preciada bata estropeada con sangre.

Lloraba.

Con el ceño fruncido, me deslicé sigilosa hasta él. Me miró como sabiendo que estaba ahí, esperándolo. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Alice.-la voz le temblaba. Este no era mi papá, a él no le temblaba la voz.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Últimamente a todo el que me rodea le da por llorar y yo los debo consolar. Esperaba el día en que alguien me consolara alguna vez.

-¿Papá?.-le llamé preocupada.-Me estás asustando.

Lo ayudé a levantarse, salimos hacia el pasillo y nos sentamos en los destartalados asientos. Aun así daban bienestar.

-Pasó algo anoche.-habló lento.

Suspiro hondo

-Chocaron a Esme.-el oxígeno se atascó en mis pulmones.-Estaba saliendo de Seattle cuando un idiota sale de su pista y la choca de frente. La trasladaron de urgencia al hospital más cercano; yo salía de mi turno cuando llamaron a mi celular informándome que se encontraba estable. La esperé toda la noche y acaba de llegar. Como hace 10 minutos atrás tuvo un paro cardiaco.-sus manos temblaban apretujándose la tela manchada.-La pude haber perdido.-quebró en llanto.

_¿Qué mamá qué?_

Por acto reflejo lo acerqué a mis brazos, cubriéndolo como un niño, asegurándome que sus lágrimas han sido gastadas del todo.

-¿Está mejor ahora, cierto?.-interrogo sin saber si quiero escuchar su respuesta. Me encojo en el asiento sin saber por qué y Carlisle lo nota.

-No saben si pasa la noche, Ali.

El silencio se hace presente. Asimilo lo que papá acaba de decirme pero por algún motivo me parece una cruel broma. ¡Vamos! ¿Y las cámaras? Miro hacia todas partes percatándome de que no existe ninguna clase de cámara, además de la de seguridad. Entonces todo cae como una avalancha dentro de mí: Esme desde niña ha querido que sea una buena persona, por eso quiere que le enseñe mis ocultas virtudes a mi hermano para que comprenda como es el mundo realmente; ella me enseñó muchas cosas que nunca antes me puse a pensar como el arte de cocinar, de tejer, el hacer mi cama, arreglar los jardines, cambiarle los pañales a un bebé como en el caso de Emmett y son muchas cosas que me abruman. Han sido cosa de años que se ha comportado así de desquiciada, mas la dulce, atenta y amorosa mujer siempre estuvo presente; la que me arropaba en el sofá ya dormida cuando la película que trasmitían duraba más de lo esperado, sus delicias de postres cuando tenía un capricho ¡Oh! Y el hermoso chaleco color crema, regalo de navidad cuando tenía 13 años.

Siempre estuvo ahí para mí y no podía irse así como así.

El coro de una canción en español penetra mi ser, recordándola en la cocina tarareándola en memoria de su madre.

_Mamá, mamá _

_Es tanto lo que tú me das _

_Es una deuda tierna, amorosa, eterna _

_Imposible de pagar_

_Mamá, mamá _

_Es tanto lo que tú me das _

_Que no me alcanzaría _

_Por tener diez vidas _

_Para amarte más y más_

-Mami.-lloro su nuevo nombre.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Declaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia :)

**N/A: ¡Chicas perdónenme! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado hace más de ….bueno, hace ya varios días. La verdad es que cuando comencé esta historia me encontraba en vacaciones y ahora estoy en período escolar, por lo tanto no podía estar pendiente de los estudios y al mismo tiempo seguir esta historia. **

**Espero lo comprendan, como también el por qué este capítulo es más pequeño que los demás.**

**Y aviso de ante mano que no sé cuándo haré la siguiente publicación, lo que sí espero de ustedes es paciencia :)**

**Para esta ocasión, les pido que escuchen: **

**Fly de Ludovico Einaudi **

**Just the way you are de Bruno Mars, pero en version piano de Jon Schmidt (The Piano Guys).**

_Sin más preámbulos, simplemente disfrútenlo…_

**Capítulo 4**

La presión en mi pecho se hace cada vez más insoportable. Las personas a mi alrededor me miran con tristeza, sienten compasión por una chiquilla tirada en el suelo mirando un punto fijo y llorando, llorando porque su mamá puede morir o seguir viviendo aquella horrible vida. El destino de cada uno es completamente imprevisto, cambia en intervalos de tiempo sin dar opiniones de tu parte, porque es él quien lo controla; no tú.

Aun así, mamá no podía morir.

Quería rascarme la piel, sacar mi espíritu para dárselo a ella; Esme debería estar en casa cocinando o instándole a Edward para que vuelva a una hora prudente luego de sus fiestas, debería hacerme la vida imposible con tanto amor hacia su hijo y tapar con un dedo el maldito sol que calienta mi sangre de ira. Ahora que puedo analizar todo, caigo en la cuenta que mamá se ha comportado así porque la situación lo ameritaba. Debió adecuarse al sistema, es eso o la muerte.

La aniquilación de esa característica esencial que posee una excelente madre.

¡Pero aun así no bastaba! El vacío en mi interior se multiplicaba día a día, la soledad era mi amiga cuando pensaba constantemente en matarme. Ni la belleza de Jasper o la simpatía de Bella lograrían mi auténtica felicidad; se necesitaba algo superior que eso.

El mundo se derrumba a mis pies con todo esto.

¿Y si mamá muere?¿Si no logra pasar la noche?¿Y la próxima noche, qué?¿Qué hará Edward?¿Qué pensará Emmett?¿Cómo seguirá viviendo Carlisle?¿Cómo seguiré respirando?

¿Cómo…cómo….cómo…?

-¿Alice Cullen?.-llamó una voz.

Angela Weber era la segunda mejor doctora en el hospital de Forks, egresada de la Universidad de Washington, donde obtuvo demasiadas opciones de trabajo como para llegar a este diminuto lugar del olvido. Su cabello castaño, espeso y corto, se hallaba amarrado en una coleta improvisada desarmando un poco la fachada de profesionalismo. Su delgada figura se perdía entre tanta tela blanca con manchas de sangre.

Angela es la doctora de Esme.

Alzo la cabeza solamente para ver sus melancólicos ojos; tiende su mano tomando la mía y la aprieta con dulzura, con una compasión espontánea.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvarla, pequeña; y no deseo ilusionarte con mentiras, la verdad es que ha perdido mucha sangre.-menciona.- El auto que colisionó con el de tu madre transportaba barras de fierro que, al caer por el impacto, una se incrustó en un costado de su abdomen.-me cuenta en un susurro inquietante.-Sé que tú papá no te ha contado todo porque no quiere que sufras y yo tampoco, por eso te lo digo.-alza mi barbilla en sus cálidas manos.-Reza, Alice.-implora.

_Yo no creo en Dios_.-quería decirle.-_Nada la podrá salvar_

Carlisle se hallaba dormido a mi lado. Una de las razones porque Angela sea la doctora de Esme es por el incontrolable temblor en el cuerpo de papá, por el mismo motivo ella le administró sedantes, así la calma atenuaría lo que parecía una inminente catástrofe.

Aún no le hablaba a Edward sobre el accidente, menos a Emmett. Estoy al tanto que en cualquier momento pueden atravesar esas puertas dobles, con los rostros desesperados por saber dónde y cuándo ocurrió esto; y no estaba preparada.

Me encantaría cambiar de papel con otra persona, cambiar mi vida por alguna más tranquila, como la de Bella por ejemplo. Siempre fui esa clase de niña obediente, estudiosa y el orgullo de los padres, luego el orgullo lo arrebató Edward cuando consumía grandes cantidades de cocaína y caía rendido completamente extasiado en la encimera de la cocina ¿Es así cómo se reconocen los esfuerzos?¿Olvidándolos? Hoy en día son millones las personas que se esfuerzan y tienen un premio de consuelo para los que no llegaron a la meta esperada.

Sigo en lista de espera para el tan ansiado premio.

-Hermana.-una familiar voz murmura mi nombre.

_¿Ah?_

-Alice.-vuelve a decir, gritando.

Las paredes del hospital se marchitan volviéndose de un rosa pastel, las plantas cambian por estanterías y la silla se vuelve inesperadamente suave, cálida y cómoda. Estoy en mi habitación y alguien sacude mis hombros, vociferando mi nombre mientras arruga la tela de mi pijama.

Abro los ojos.

-¡Ay, Alice!.-gimotea Edward en mi oído abrazándome muy fuerte.

-Me estás lastimando.-articulo somnolienta.

Separa nuestros cuerpos y pasa sus dedos por mis mejillas recogiendo mis lágrimas.

Las miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué lloraba?.-pregunto

Me mira apenado.

-Si tú no sabes menos lo sabré yo.-dice saliendo de mi cama.

Lo acontecido me viene de golpe a la mente: Accidente, sangre, Carlisle, lágrimas, Angela Weber, vida en riesgo, rezar…

-¡Mamá!.-grito saliendo como un rayo por la puerta de la habitación hacia la de mis padres. Abro la puerta con violencia, entonces veo dos bultos acurrucados en la cama, ajenos a mi sufrimiento y mi grito. Las lágrimas se aglomeran en mis ojos, sin poder retenerlas; se resbalan de mis inexpertos dedos, causando que la acertada despierte de su benefactor sueño.

-¿Alice?.-pregunta una adormilada Esme.-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

_Fue un sueño, fue un sueño, fue un sueño…_

-Estás aquí.

-Por supuesto, Ali. Es muy tarde.-me reprocha.

La miro agradecida y más lágrimas caen. La pude haber perdido y no tener el privilegio de sus mimos que me daba como antes. Tengo la certeza que Edward cambiará y yo también, todos volveremos a nuestras rutinas con una sonrisa de alegría sabiendo que estamos bien, malditamente bien.

-¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado?.-pido con timidez.

_Di que sí, di que sí…_

-Claro, corazón. Ven aquí y sé silenciosa, tu padre no ha descansado mucho últimamente.-responde con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Quise llorar de tanta dicha.

Entre papá y mamá, me dejé llevar por la infantil sensación de seguridad. El monstruo del armario no vendría por mí, ya que Carlisle lo aplastaría y las muñecas angelicales de día, pero frívolas por la noche probarían la mano dura que ejerce Esme en su estado de drogadamente medicada. Giré mi cuerpo quedando detrás de mamá, enterrando mi nariz en su cabello con olor a manzana, sintiéndome viva con ese amor maternal que por su naturaleza desprendía.

-Mami.-murmuro.

Su cuerpo se estremeció; era la primera vez que la llamaba por ese nombre.

-¿Sí, bebé?

_Tan dulce, tan amorosa, tan mamá…_

-Me gusta que me ames.

Una suave risa resonó en el gran dormitorio de mis padres.

-Y a mí me gustó hacerlo.-susurró con voz melosa, siendo consciente de mis silenciosas lágrimas.

Decido dormirme de una vez.

* * *

Un delicioso aroma a pan tostado pasa coqueto por mi nariz. Lentamente abro los ojos y estiro mis extremidades. Tuve un maravilloso dormir.

Me levanto y salgo colocándome la bata de Esme hacia la cocina, persiguiendo en una nube el enloquecedor olor.

Además, en la habitación no había rastros de papá ni mamá.

Mi mandíbula cae de la impresión. Edward en pijamas haciendo el desayuno ¡Y no hay dinero de por medio!

La risa me sale atropelladamente, sin poderla controlar.

-El pan se está quemando.-le informo sentándome en un taburete negro.

Mete la cabeza en el frigorífico y saca leche, jugo y mermelada de frutilla.

-Mmm.-ronroneo ante ese manjar.

-¿Te sigue gustando esta cosa?.-apunta con su dedo la mermelada.

Asiento en respuesta.

-Niña.-dice

-Adulto.-digo

-Gracias.-responde con una sonrisa.

-Tengo mucha hambre.-me quejo.

Enarca una ceja.

-Ven y prepáratelo.-concluye sacándome la lengua.- Estará listo en 5 minutos, tú quédate ahí sentada.-dice sorprendiéndome por ese cambio de actitud.

El dulce de la mermelada hace que mis papilas bailen con delirio.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos afanados en mitad de un glorioso desayuno cuando el inquietante silencio de la casa logra sacarme de mi azucarado mundo.

-¿Dónde están todos?.-modulo con pan entre los dientes. Lo observo cayendo en la cuenta de su silencio en toda la comida y la rígida posición en que está sentado.

Mira en mi dirección con nerviosismo.

-¿Hay algo de lo quieres contarme?

Suspira apesadumbrado.

-Carlisle tiene turno extra en el hospital y Esme…mmm…tuvo que salir.-finalizó inseguro. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido, los músculos de la espalda tensos; algo estaba pasando.- y no me pasa nada.-mintió.

Encogí mis hombros. Si quería hablar de algún tema, él tendría que llegar a mi lado; no lo presionaría.

-¿Y Emmett?

Arruga las cejas

-Creo que está durmiendo.-responde.

Seguimos comiendo en un incómodo silencio. Cuando terminamos, Edward me vuelve a sorprender tomando mi taza y plato para lavarlos. Es ahí cuando lo noto.

Sus manos con múltiples líneas, no precisamente bonitas, que se abrían cuando estiraba los dedos; un moretón nacía de a poco por la muñeca hasta llegar al dedo meñique. Y tiritaba, al momento de recoger mi plato se sacudió tanto que con un fuerte golpe este revotó en el suelo haciéndose pedazos, la inmaculada porcelana esparciéndose por los rincones.

Busca exaltado mis ojos. Siendo cauta, de un salto bajo del taburete y camino en dirección contraria, hacia las escaleras. Me preocupa su comportamiento y sé que está así de nervioso y tembloroso por las drogas, como también sé la violencia casi tangible que explota a la mínima queja.

Decido tomarme una ducha.

El agua se siente estupenda en mi cuerpo; estiro la mano vaciando shampoo en la palma y la intensa fragancia me recuerda el por qué no tengo novio.

Ese empalagoso amor al igual que la vainilla nunca ha sido lo mío, ni con mis padres me ha pasado.

Y es verdad que es necesario el amor para tener un motivo a seguir viviendo, pero, ¿Y si se vive por simplemente disfrutar lo que te da la vida y no por ese sentimiento tan trillado y doloroso? Pienso en Jasper, en sus cálidas manos recorriendo mi piel; sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando finalmente me confiese el "Te amo" que mis sueños ya lo han escuchado. Mi mente perversa me susurra que no me fíe de esas dos palabras ¿Qué significan?¿Cuánto puedes hacer por ellas?¿Las podrías destruir?

¿Jasper sería capaz de hacer eso?

Una profunda tristeza me invade. Arrugo la frente y las lágrimas saltan al caer en la bañera mezclándose con el agua. Es un huracán maligno, una tormenta, un torrente de dolor y sudor que me destruye por dentro; nado entre las espesas aguas oscuras y la luz se extingue, la llama multicolor que ha mantenido mi motor en funcionamiento le queda poca gasolina; las bencineras se hayan agotadas, todo se agota, todo…

Lo que a muchos les parece fácil es porque esa facilidad es su mayor miedo, ¿Cuántos dicen que no les tienen miedo a la oscuridad y al instante en que se corta la electricidad van asustadizos por una rendija de luz? Y es verdad, el miedo se expande por rincones mugrientos, por la mente sensible, debajo de la piel de los creyentes.

El miedo gobierna al sistema nervioso.

* * *

La brisa del viento logra arrastra unas gastadas hojas hasta mis pies. Está nublado, como siempre, y la dirección del viento me indica que se avecina lluvia.

Sentada en la hierba del único parque de Forks, dejo a la naturaleza apoderarse de mis sentidos; el graznido de los pájaros, el gorgoteo de éstos picoteando el agua, los seres a mi alrededor hablando entre ellos, comunicándose.

Antes de salir de la casa rebusqué por todos lados algún signo de extrañeza.

Estaba en todas partes.

Incluso en la mirada vacía que me dedicó Edward cuando cerraba la puerta.

-¿Eres Alice Cullen, cierto?

La voz masculina retumbó en mis oídos. Giré un poco el cuerpo y por el rabillo del ojo descubrí un cabello negro grasiento y una piel aceitunada con graves signos de acné.

Asentí imperceptiblemente.

-Soy Eric Yorkie.- con lentitud extiende una mano, siendo temeroso.

No acepté la mano ni la condescendencia en su voz.

-Lamento lo ocurrido.-murmuró.

Levanto la cabeza velozmente, pero él ya estaba llegando a la otra cuadra.

¿Lo ocurrido?

¿Qué había ocurrido?

¡Si todo está bien, está perfecto!

Ya enojada, camino hacia la casa. Las calles solitarias son como mi alma en este momento; una soledad intenta con acribillar mi pecho, lo sube, lo ahoga y le saca la lengua siendo burlesca.

Un grupo de mujeres con ropas negras cuchicheaban en la esquina de la otra cuadra, donde está la tienda de deporte de los padres de Mike Newton. Sus caras irritadas, con el maquillaje corrido y la postura mísera. Pasé por su lado con la vista gacha y aun así sentí ese cosquilleo de inseguridad; igual sentí la tristeza emanando de sus pieles.

El follaje comenzó a ahuyentar la miseria de la ciudad y el cinismo característico de la población básicamente desierta.

Un volvo plateado en el porche junto con otros vehículos desconocidos me dieron a entender que había una especie de reunión o tal vez una fiesta a la que no fui informada.

Corro el pequeño trayecto hasta mi casa y abro furiosa la puerta principal. Camino pisando con fuerza el frágil suelo y no me importa, ya no me importa nada. Escucho voces provenientes de arriba. Subo rauda las escaleras, de dos en dos para apresurarme y la adrenalina se detiene cuando determino que las voces provienen del cuarto de Edward.

_Una chica.-pensé._

Pero eran más voces, unas jóvenes y otras viejas, gastadas.

_¿Qué?_

Golpeo con los nudillos la madera.

Nada.

Golpeo nuevamente.

Nada.

-Edward sé que estás ahí, ábreme.-digo perdiendo la calma. Apoyo la frente en la puerta esperando que se digne a abrirla. Unos susurros más y siento que le sacan el seguro; muy despacio, abren un poco la puerta donde no puede pasar ni una aguja.

Un ojo verde me acusa por la presencia que, al parecer, no era deseada.

-Estoy ocupado.-responde con un tinte penoso. El ojo revolotea por la estancia.

¡Está impaciente!

Otra puerta se abre y sale Bella Swan con paños visiblemente húmedos y ropas.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí y por qué tienes la ropa de Esme?

Una sensación de frenesí atacaba mi sistema. Las manos de a poco se resbalaban por mis ropas dejando huellas mojadas, los ojos me picaban por las ganas de llorar y el corazón, ¡Oh! el corazón bombeaba tanta sangre que lo sentía arrebatado.

Bella abre los ojos con miedo y eso es mi pase libre.

Pongo la mano derecha en el centro de la puerta, impulsándome, ocupando toda mi energía para abrirla y no sorprenderme con lo que haya adentro.

Error.

El sudor y el bombardeo se incrementó causándome un desespero por arrancarme el corazón y lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Lo pisotearon, lo estrujaron y así marchito lo devolvieron con la única certeza de que recibirá angustia en vez de consuelo.

Muchas personas reunidas en semi – círculo se encontraban sofocando a Esme. Me gustaría gritarles un par de palabrotas para que la dejen respirar y caigo en la cuenta que no inhala ni exhala.

Un grito de horror sale de mi garganta con autentico fervor.

Mamá tendida en la cama con la respiración nula, el cuerpo rígido y los ojos abiertos de pavor.

¡No!

¡No!

¡No!

Mamá es un ser dotado de calidez y bienestar, ella danzaba en sus campos verdes repletos de flores, siendo niña con responsabilidades de adulta; era el alfa y el omega, mi ninfa , la de todos; la misericordia que muchos han perdido y que ella, sin embargo, despilfarraba. ¿Dónde se almacenó? ¿Dónde? Y si quedaran restos de su alma ¿Quién tendría el derecho de acunarlas? ¿Podría ser yo o simplemente se pasan a manos ajenas? Ella lo era todo: la cura de las enfermedades, el dinero de los pobres, la felicidad de los desdichados, el alma de los incapacitados, la madurez de los infantiles y la madre de los huérfanos.

Así era ella, dulce y en agotamiento, porque la su ejemplo de madre estaba en veda por todos los rincones del mundo.

Y aún así se fue para no volver, para arrancar la felicidad y despojar las virtudes que brindó a sus seres queridos.

Entonces, comencé a odiarla.

¿Quién se cree que es?

¿Dios?

¡Hasta Dios brinda mejores virtudes que ella!

Flexioné las piernas, acurrucándome en una esquina; con la melancolía como compañera.

Las personas no cambiaron su postura y solamente algunas mostraron signos de tristeza y repulsión por lo que estaban haciendo.

Las mudas de ropa pasaban de mano en mano, ensuciándolas con sus gérmenes malignos. Limpiaron su cuerpo con toallas aromatizadas a manzana, su esencia. El mejor de sus vestidos fue lucido tanto para la gente común como para el sacerdote sentado con la vista perdida en los pies desnudos de mamá.

Las oraciones y bendiciones llenaron el incómodo silencio, dulcificando al mismo tiempo el denso perfume de la putrefacción.

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento para mi gusto. El sacerdote terminó con sus cosas y se marchó no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de tristeza.

Le saqué la lengua de puro gusto.

Edward intentó tocarme el brazo para levantarme y de un gruñido del fondo de mi ser lo espanté, corriendo detrás de Bella junto con los demás individuos.

Arrastro las rodillas hacia la cama. Tomo la mano de Esme reflexionando sobre las veces que me tocaba y yo retiraba mi mano con asqueada.

¡Cómo se extraña su calor!

Entonces la situación se vuelve real, tan real que el hielo pasa a mi cuerpo y no hayo la manera de detenerlo, de desplaza carcomiendo mis fuerzas, obligándome a estirarme en la cama junto con el cadáver de mamá. Ya no me dirá las buenas noche, ni me preguntará si sé algo sobre mi hermano; ya no me dirá nada, justo como antes lo deseaba.

Le abrazo la cintura con cuidado, fundiéndome con su casi helado cuerpo. Me incorporo un poco para ver si en sus ojos queda algún resquicio de calor.

Y lloro en el pozo negro de Edward, sola y desecha.

Los ojos de Esme eran como las esmeraldas: Grandes, duras y malditamente frías.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Algún review?**

**¡Oh vamos, chicas!**

**No quiero lectores fantasma :(**

**¡Tengan piedad de mí!**

XO, _Niss_


End file.
